Venture
by pink.chocolate.unicorn
Summary: Draco expects to have to work for what's his; not just anyone was destined for Harry Potter, after all. (Yeah, it's a Draco-Is-A-Veela-And-Harry-Potter-Is-His-Mate fic. Rated M. Slash. Possible mpreg? Cliches possible, too. Warnings in first chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language. _

_Yeah, it's a Draco-Is-A-Veela-And-Harry-Potter-Is-His-Mate fic. __I know... __but I had to. It wouldn't leave me alone. I probably took quite a few liberties with the Veela thing since canon is quite vague about the whole... thing. I think the whole Veela issue seems to have gotten way more attention in the fanfiction world... so, fair game I guess?  
_

_Overall warnings: AU. Creature fic. ____MalexMale Slash. Smut____. Fluff. Language. _Most likely OOC Draco. Mentions of (and maybe eventual) mpreg. _  
_

_Enjoy. :))_

* * *

Harry Potter stared, trying to understand how and _why_ Draco Malfoy was on his front porch (with a strange glow about him that made him squint and cock his head every so often). Draco Malfoy, who was looking back at him with a calm, carefully blank face. Oddly, Malfoy's eyes weren't blank at all and that set off Harry's instincts more than the man's presence. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't look away from the intense, nearly glowing silvery-grey gaze.

Harry shifted his body so he was blocking the open door, a protective move that Draco noticed with a slight frown and an ever-so-slightly quirked eyebrow. He didn't offer any excuses, not feeling the need to explain himself. He really didn't want Teddy put in any kind of situation or to even see the blonde. And vice versa. He didn't actually feel threatened but he took no chances when it came to Teddy.

"I didn't know there were male Veela," he finally said, his response to Malfoy's first words of 'Potter. I'm a Veela'. It took him longer than he liked to come up with even that much and he wanted to wince at his inane comment but didn't. (He had long ago gotten used to Malfoy thinking he was an idiot; the blonde had accused him of it often enough.) Of _course_ there were male Veela, they'd be extinct otherwise. He meant he had never met one before but, naturally, that's not what came out of his mouth.

"Yes," was all Draco said, lips twitching with a suppressed smile. He took the opportunity to look Harry over, acknowledging only to himself (for the moment) the feeling of warmth, peace and _at last_ that settled over him as he did so. He, like most of the wizarding world, hadn't seen Harry in nearly 4 years.

The man disappeared shortly after the final battle. Harry had offered his testimony at a few trials (his family's included) and made a brief appearance at the big Ministry Ball that followed 2 weeks after the final trail. That was pretty much the last anyone saw of the wizard. He remembered Harry had looked embarrassed and pissed off nearly the entire time he spent at the Ball (but utterly, achingly, dashing in emerald and silver dress robes; the Slytherin colors, surprisingly, suited him) and he had been rather amused at Harry's reaction at the time.

Harry didn't look embarrassed or pissed off now, though. Only confused and a bit put out to be found. Especially, no doubt, by Draco.

Otherwise, as far as he could tell, Harry looked about the same: The same messy mop of black hair. The same brilliant green eyes dimmed a bit by stupid Muggle glasses—though, the frames were different; modern and complimentary to his handsome face. The same lithe, but short body (he mentally preened, some baser part of him delighting in the fact that Harry only came up to about the tip of his nose). The same subtle but powerful aura of magic that made his practically sing in response. It was refreshing, and oddly soothing, to see such familiar things after all the changes he had dealt with.

Harry tried not to glare at Malfoy's non-answer. "And you're telling _me_ this... why?" he asked, closing the door a bit more when he saw Draco's eyes flick over his shoulder. He knew Teddy was still watching cartoons but he didn't want there to be any chance of Malfoy... bothering him.

He went back to staring, wondering why Malfoy felt the bizarre need to turn up on his doorstep—_now_, of all times—and tell him he was a Veela. He didn't think it was important. He didn't honestly care—he didn't even care to tease the man about not being so pure-blooded.

He wanted to smack his head against the doorjamb when he realized he had been eyeing the blonde up. Hopefully, it was subtle, but he doubted it. Malfoy was smirking at him and practically preening, the conceited arse.

"Who else is here?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's question. He smirked briefly when he saw irritation flash across Harry's face. He quickly smoothed his face back out; he really didn't want to irritate Harry, even though it brought back feelings of _before_ and made Harry's eyes almost spark in a very exciting way. He tried peeking around the other man's shoulder again and couldn't help glaring when Harry shifted _again_, blocking any view into the small, Muggle home. His eyes shifted back to Harry's and he stared, feeling a bit lost as he looked into the other man's green eyes.

Merlin; had they always been so bloody _green_ or mesmerizing?

"Teddy," Harry said after a moment. He pursed his lips, unsure why he blurted the answer out. "He lives with me now. His parents... well, after Andromeda fell ill, I adopted him." He had been terrified at the time. He hadn't known a thing about babies but his unwillingness for Teddy to wind up like he did (with uncaring guardians) or with strangers overrode any discomfort or fear he felt. His appointment of godfather (and possibly the title of The Bloody Savior) helped him get custody over some random stranger or a well-meaning couple. He had called himself all sorts of names during the brief period it took for them to get used to each other but he never regretted the decision.

Teddy inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus abilities (learning to control it better with age but still limited to only changing his hair and eye color) but didn't seem to have any negative characteristics from Remus; he got a bit cranky during the full moon and if his hair changed it was thicker.

Harry had consulted every healer that would see the little boy and every one had said there was no evidence of Lycanthropy in Teddy's blood. Not that it would have changed his mind about being his guardian or how he felt about Teddy. It wouldn't—he loved Teddy like his own. It would've only changed _how_ he took care of him.

Draco hummed, pleased. He _had_ sensed a child nearby. He wasn't proud to admit it but jealousy, pain and anger had rippled through him at the thought of Harry having a child with someone else. Little Teddy Lupin, while related to him loosely, was fine; he wasn't a child of Harry's by blood, only of the heart. He no longer cared about any 'impurities' the child might have in his blood from his father, long ago having ceased to care of such things.

He aimed a small smile at Harry, thrilling in the immediate unconscious reaction of a returned smile; even if it was only a small one or that Harry didn't seem aware he was doing it. Nonetheless, he wasn't too proud to let it warm him thoroughly.

"I see. That's... noble of you." He couldn't stop the smile from growing when Harry's eyes dipped down to his mouth and a light flush colored his cheeks. He nearly crooned with joy (and had to carefully stomp the urge to cup the warm skin) but kept it locked down. He knew Harry wouldn't react positively (actually, he'd probably react violently) at the moment. "May I come in or not?"

"Alright," Harry heard his mouth saying before his brain could process and answer with 'no' or 'bugger off' instead. He blinked, shocked at his words but didn't take them back. He didn't feel any threat from Malfoy, oddly enough. And if he tried anything, he was confident he was faster than the blonde. He slowly backed up and held the door open for Malfoy, watching with slightly narrowed eyes as the Veela walked past him and into his home, his blonde head swiveling and taking in everything with a look of naked interest on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked, closing the door. The earlier feeling of irritation was no longer prevalent; now it was curiosity.

Draco looked around, ignoring Harry's question. He followed his senses to the small living room, his eyes darting around as he looked around. His eyes stopped and took in the small child on a large pillow that was placed on the floor. The little boy was lying on his belly, chin propped in his cupped hands, his knees bent so his feet were up and kicking occasionally as he watched a flickering box several feet in front of him. He looked to be about 4 and his hair was an identical mess to the one sitting atop Harry's head. He didn't bother getting Teddy's attention, sure the child's attention was firmly on the glowing device, anyway.

He just looked around the room again. It was small but welcoming. He actually liked it, but kept the opinion to himself since he didn't think Harry would care to hear what he thought.

He looked over his shoulder to see Harry giving him a heavy, speculative look. "Aren't you going to offer me tea?"

"No," Harry said, annoyance making a reappearance. He huffed when Malfoy only stared at him, a pale eyebrow crawling upwards, and threw his hands up. "Fine." He turned on his heel and tried not to stomp towards the kitchen in a childish snit.

Stupid Malfoy, coming into _his_ home and demanding stupid tea like this was some stupid _social_ call. He didn't want to be reminded of manners or some other polite shit one did with guests in their home. Unwanted guests shouldn't be given tea, right? He jumped when he realized he wasn't alone in the kitchen and flushed, reaching for the mugs as he set the kettle on.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you want?"

Draco hummed and just watched Harry make tea. He smiled as he saw the other man doing it the Muggle way. Probably in an effort to eat up time and divert his attention. "I _will_, just not yet," he finally said, his gaze practically glued to the other man.

He took the moment to enjoy way Harry's t-shirt rode up (_oh_, and revealed a lovely strip of lightly tanned skin that he ached to feel against his fingertips or his tongue) and how his back muscles flexed and bunched when the shorter man reached up to a tall cabinet for something. He unconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his fingers twitching a little when he could just make out twin dimples right along the waistline of Harry's pants.

Oh dear sweet Merlin.

He walked over, trying not to chuckle, when he realized Harry couldn't reach what he was looking for. Before the man could whip out his wand and levitate the item down, he placed one hand on the small of Harry's back while the other effortlessly plucked the box of biscuits from the shelf. He handed it over, enjoying the flush on Harry's cheeks again. He didn't remove his hand from where it was on Harry's back, and he probably wouldn't until Harry made him. The simple touch sent his senses reeling and he fought a flush of his own.

It almost felt surreal, feeling the warmth of Harry under his palm and for a wild moment he felt the urge to pinch himself.

"Here you are," he said quietly, his hand still on the box, smiling a little at a still blushing Harry.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and dumped the biscuits onto a plate. He didn't shift away from the hand on his back yet. It was warm and comforting. Which was so fucking weird because... well, it was _Malfoy's_. After a moment, he cleared his throat and stepped away, immediately missing the warmth as the hand slid slowly across his back and returned to Malfoy's side. He hastily threw tea in the steaming water and stared, watching the water darken and the tea bits sink.

He looked up and blinked when he saw Malfoy watching him intently. "What?"

Draco shook his head and backed up a step, giving in to Harry's silent plea for space. "I have a lot to say. Are you able to speak?"

"I guess," Harry said and shrugged one shoulder. "Teddy's rumbling belly will bring him looking for a snack, but not for another half hour or so. Is that enough time?" He didn't want Teddy interrupting, mostly because the little boy still asked too many questions. About _everything_. He had no answers yet and he didn't even know where to begin should he be asked anything.

Draco frowned lightly. "I really don't know... I suppose it depends on how you react," he said honestly. He resisted the urge to worry his lip or wring his hands, but it was a close thing. So much depended on Harry not rejecting him... His stomach cramped and his chest ached unpleasantly at the thought.

"Me? What do I have to do with it?" Harry asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Or curious. He turned around again and made himself busy finishing the tea. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Malfoy moved over to the small kitchen table and sat down, even though he still felt the blonde's gaze on him like a physical weight. Being near him had been... odd. Unsettling but _not_ at the same time.

He shook his head, trying to clear it and focused on the tea. "Sugar?" he mumbled at Malfoy, already knowing the answer. He spent a fair amount of time watching the blonde (mostly in sixth year) but he didn't want it be obvious he knew how Draco took his tea. It seemed a bit... creepy, now that he thought about it.

Draco waited until Harry looked up and grinned. "Honey, please," he said, squishing amusement (and a tiny flair of _want_) at the silly idea they were using cutesy pet-names. He watched, warmth spreading through him, as Harry upended a Muggle bear-shaped, plastic honey bottle over his tea for about three seconds and stirred it twice. He had been sure Harry knew how he liked his tea and he was ridiculously pleased to be proven right.

He watched as Harry picked up both mugs and walked over, sitting across from him. He took the second mug, letting his fingers brush Harry's before the other man could let go. He watched closely for any reaction and smiled slightly when Harry flushed again and jerked his hand away as soon as he was clear of the mug. He hid a smug smirk, again pleased that Harry didn't just let the steaming tea slop out onto him or even dump it over his head (or in his lap). He absently tapped the rim of his mug, propping his chin in his palm and contented himself with watching Harry again. The other man was trying to ignore him and was focusing on blowing on his tea.

"What?" Harry asked, not looking up. He could feel Malfoy looking at him _again_ and it made him want to squirm around in his seat. Not exactly from discomfort either. He scowled into his tea. He hadn't seen Malfoy in years and even then they had never really gotten along. Sure, they had made peace, of sorts, after the trials but it wasn't exactly a friendship; it more or less a mutual agreement not to hex the other like immature prats anymore. Now the git had practically barged into his home and was sitting there _staring_ at him. It was unnerving and annoying! Rude, too, probably. He should probably point that out, remind Malfoy of his manners.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck you're doing here?" he finally hissed, looking up and not letting the scowl leave his face.

Draco cleared his throat and slowly nodded. "Alright, since you've no patience left—" he said softly. He took a long sip of his tea, wincing a bit when he realized it was still a bit too hot. "I'm a Veela."

"I know that already," Harry ground out, feeling his patience stretching even thinner. "You said that instead of 'hello' earlier." He tapped a fingernail on the side of his mug, impatience and true curiosity warring and squirming through him. _What_ was Malfoy doing here?

Draco pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "What do you know of Veela?" he asked instead. He really didn't know how much he needed to explain. He knew Harry wasn't stupid, regardless of how the man acted on occasion, and he didn't fancy the idea of going over things Harry might already know and risk irritating the man (or wasting rather precious time with him).

Also, he was curious. Not many outside of the Veela communities knew much about the secretive beings. He was only a quarter Veela and he had learned what he could from his father (he shivered slightly as he remembered those horrible first visits to Azkaban). His instincts and Veela blood were quite strong (strong enough to fulfill the mate requirement, anyway) but not as _separate_ as others with more Veela in their blood explained their natures to be.

He rarely felt his inner nature _speak_ to him as if a separate entity, it was just _there_; he didn't feel controlled or manipulated. At best he felt a gentle nudging, as if by innate instinct, that he could almost dismiss as his own thought process. He could also 'display' (as embarrassing at _that_ was) but generally only with a strong emotional reaction.

He wondered if Harry would ever cause (or want) him to display his Veela side and the idea brought simultaneous feelings of want and apprehension. He would love the chance to show off but he feared Harry would react negatively. People either feared or lusted after the Veela form and he was quite unsure which reaction Harry would have. It was all very unsettling.

"Not a lot," Harry admitted after a long, thoughtful pause. "Bill married a quarter Veela. Do you remember Fleur, from the Tri-Wizard nightmare?" Draco shrugged, waving his hand in a vague gesture. "Well, anyway, neither she or Bill would share much about her being a Veela. They didn't discuss it and got... defensive when someone asked," he mused, staring off.

Fleur and Bill had been very reluctant to get into more detail about Fleur's Veela nature. The couple had gone from politely dissuading questions to ignoring them. At one point Fleur had glared icily and refused with a sharply worded reply in French (that wasn't hard for anyone to translate) and left the room. He had learned not to ask about it when Bill had politely told him he wasn't to know. Hermione, on the other hand, had been a bit more hard headed and Fleur almost gutted her. Fleur was rarely a pleasant person and got downright nasty when she wasn't completely content, which was hard to maintain. He had let his curiosity go rather easily, just leaving it at Veela being secretive about themselves and moving on.

He had a feeling he should've pushed a bit more...

Harry shrugged one shoulder and fiddled with his mug handle. "All I really know is they're a sort of magical creature, ooze sex appeal—like an allure. Uh, they're generally quite magically powerful and they've got predestined mates." He paused but didn't have anything else to add so he just shrugged again and took a long swallow of his tea, looking at Malfoy over the rim of his mug.

Most of that he had pieced together from books (which didn't contain much at all), watching the way he had seen a few Veela interact and react to others. He also knew Veela were nearly psychotic when it came to their mates but didn't add that bit, unsure if it was wise to mention it. He had nearly gotten shred to ribbons when he had hugged Bill at his wedding. Apparently, his interest in other males was the only reason Fleur had only reacted that way to him. He hadn't lingered but wisely kept his distance the rest of the day, keeping one eye on Fleur whenever he could.

Draco nodded slowly, a bit surprised Harry knew that much. He didn't miss the way green eyes narrowed at him, Harry's last words echoing loudly in his mind. He licked his lips, feeling nerves suddenly flood him. He had managed to show up and knock on Harry's door only because he had still been riding the euphoric excitement at having finally found him to feel the nerves too badly.

But now, sitting in Harry's cozy little kitchen with the man's green eyes narrowed at him, his magic slowly becoming a suffocating presence, he felt strangled by those returning nerves. He couldn't speak. He raised a finger and took another long swallow of tea, nearly choking as the hot liquid tried to flow past the lump in his throat.

He slowly put the mug down, watching as it lightly rested on the table. He didn't look up just yet, still feeling rattled and a bit breathless, and wished desperately for composure. This was one of the times he cursed his Veela nature—he was an absolute wreck merely because he was sitting across from Harry and he couldn't control it as well his Malfoy upbringing demanded.

Harry watched all of this with growing wonder and trepidation. He didn't want to think about why Malfoy had sought him out. He didn't want to think about why Malfoy was suddenly looking like he was going to vomit from nerves or possibly pass out. Or run away. He certainly didn't want to think about why he didn't want to hex or punch the pale arsehole either. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Is that why you're here?" he finally asked, watching as pale, long fingers tightened around the flowery mug and whitened. "Malfoy?"

"Harry, I need a moment," Draco whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, focusing on his breathing. He _could_ just nod, Harry seemed to have figured it out, but he didn't want to be that coward anymore. Harry was brave and strong and deserved strength back. It might only be the Veela nature urging him, but he doubted it; he was a man, too, and he wanted to prove his worth and strength. He _was_ worthy—he just needed to show it.

Harry sat, blinking, for long moments. He'd never heard the man call him anything but 'Potter' before and it was... surprising. It effectively shut him up, too. He obediently stayed quiet, sipping his cooling tea and gave Malfoy the moment he asked for. "Alright," he said after he noticed the death grip on the mug slackened and Malfoy's shoulders were looser. "As nice as this is—" He paused as he realized how true that was; they hadn't been reduced to petty name calling or immature jinxes once. He cleared his throat when Malfoy looked up at that, a strange warmth in his pale grey eyes, and waved a hand. "Continue."

"Alright," Draco sighed. "I'm a Veela," he grinned and made a soft shushing noise when Harry glared. "And yes, there _are_ male Veela. Veela are highly secretive beings." Harry nodded and he gave a pleased, small smile. "Male Veela, even more so. Believe it or not, males are less willing to flaunt themselves like female Veela. We attract both sexes and tend to prefer... subtly."

He really didn't understand the myth of only women being Veela—they'd have died out ages ago if that were so. Sure, Veela willingly mated with wizards (and even Muggles in rare cases) but they were just as likely to bond with another Veela. And it didn't matter how much Veela blood one had, even those with Veela many generations back were proudly accepted as Veela.

Draco softly cleared his throat, preparing for the next part. "First, I feel the need to apologize to you."

Harry gaped. He couldn't help it. "What for?" he blurted. He could think of _many_ reasons for an apology but he had never really expected one. Plus, he wanted to see what Malfoy would consider apology-worthy.

"Oh, Harry," Draco said with equal parts affection, regret and sadness. "Lots of things." He nodded when Harry only sat there, gaping at him. "I suppose I could start at the beginning?" Harry only sat there, stunned, so he nodded as if he'd gotten some kind of answer. "I apologize for being an utter spoiled git when I first met you. For being a spoiled little git that then had a mission to make you miserable ever after for befriending the Weasel and not me," he paused and smiled when Harry blinked. Surprise was clear and he wasn't sure if it was for openly admitting to being jealous of one Ronald Weasley or for admitting to being an utter arse. Probably both... Which was fair and understandable. "Well, I suppose that really covers most of it—For being a monumental prat. For everything."

He would go hoarse if he had to sit and list each and every offense, apologizing for it. He would, though, if that was what Harry required.

He hadn't known until much later, right after his inheritance and the subsequent revelation of his mate's identity, how badly he had misjudged Harry. Naturally, enough unauthorized biographies of the Savior had come out after the war to give Draco a better picture of Harry's life. There were enough half-truths and repeated facts for him to piece together something that resembled reality. And he had later asked a reliable source. He had never realized how terrible Harry's childhood had been; firmly believing that the Golden Boy's guardians had loved and cherished him, lavishing him with gifts and love. (It shamed him even now how completely he had gone along with Professor Snape's biased thinking, not even bothering to think for himself.)

Of course, if he had actually paid attention in school he would have seen right away how wrong that was. He hadn't, of course. He was quite self-absorbed and arrogant as a boy, much as it shamed him to admit. The dark-haired, skinny little boy had always worn hand-me-down clothing and didn't really settle until a week into school; finally eating small but full meals, his drawn, pale face slowly smoothing out as he relaxed (as if re-learning how to smile or laugh) and the color returning to his cheeks with rest and warmth and smiling at his friends.

Draco also knew a few details about what sort of 'adventures' Harry got into nearly every year at school. When he found out, he had been horrified and enraged at the thought of his young mate being put into such dangerous situations and failed so spectacularly by every single adult at Hogwarts. Mischief was one thing but allowing a child to risk his life (and his friends' lives) repeatedly was... unforgivable. He also blamed his own former Head of House, knowing Severus had been as aware as any other adult and turned a blind eye simply because he held a grudge against the boy's _dead_ _father_.

He calmed his breathing with an effort, unwilling to have Harry misunderstand his anger. He didn't want the other man to think it was directed at him. He gazed across the table with an earnest expression, waiting for Harry's reaction. He didn't know how to take the slightly wide eyes and stiff posture, so he patiently waited (even if he had the smallest urge to throw himself on the floor at Harry's feet and beg).

"I don't know what to say, Malfoy," Harry finally said after sitting there for Merlin alone knew how long, just staring at the blonde. He saw no deception, no insincerity, no hidden ulterior motives. Only sorrow and true remorse. He didn't want to think about why—His mind firmly shut the door on _that_ train of thought. He saw Malfoy's shoulders sag a bit more and a look of sadness grow, pinching his pale features.

Draco sighed, trying to understand Harry's point of view. Harry hadn't spent the last few years pining for a lost mate. The only thing that kept him sane and away from death was the absence of outright rejection. Harry probably hadn't given him a second thought, at least not a second _pleasant_ thought.

"You could say you accept my apology... or tell me to piss off," he finally said, trying to smile at the last part as if he were making a joke. He only sort of was—it was, after all, an option.

"I—" Harry paused and his brows furrowed. He really wanted to tell Malfoy to fuck off, take his apology and shove it up his arse. Sideways. But, he _didn't_ want to even more. It was a sincere apology, heartfelt even. He'd be an even bigger prat for not accepting it, wouldn't he? He only had to look into the pale grey eyes and see the sincerity. He slowly nodded, even if he didn't know _why_. As much as he wanted to avoid the reason, his damn curiosity got the better of him.

Why the sudden need to find him? Why was Malfoy being... nice? Why the apologies? It completely threw anything he thought he knew about the blonde out the window.

"Why?" Harry asked after a long silence.

Draco cocked his head a bit in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why apologize to me? Why _now_? Why do you suddenly feel the need to apologize to me for being a right bastard and making my life harder than it already was?" Harry asked quietly, firmly ignoring the tilt of Malfoy's head that his brain wanted to label 'adorable'.

Draco's lips pinched at the reminder but rolled his shoulders, loosening them. He could do this.

"You deserve the apology, Harry. I give it now because I've finally been able to give it to you, face to face. I... I've been looking for you, for years. I finally got the chance and needed to see you." He paused and took a deep breath, smothering the urge to cover Harry's hand with his to show his sincerity... and to just touch. He moved his hand to his lap and clenched it tightly when his palm tingled with the _need_ to touch; now was not the time to test Harry's patience.

"I needed to do it because... I can't—I want you to look past our past and see me. Now."

"Why?" Harry asked again, his fingers tightening around his own mug.

Draco sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. _He could do this_. "Because you're my mate."


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

___Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! I wasn't sure how another Veela story would be received. Heh. In the effort of quicker updates, I'm going to keep the chapters shorter than I usually do (and I've got a few already done, surprise!). I've found s_hort chapters are a little harder for me to do (still having a hard time deciding where/when to end them). Heh. But it'll make things go quicker, so... ta-da!  


_Warnings: MalexMale slash. Language. _

_Enjoy.)_

* * *

Teddy looked up with a surprised start when he heard Harry-daddy shout from the kitchen. He scrambled up from his pillow, cartoons momentarily forgotten, and hurried into the kitchen. He paused when he saw a strange blonde man sitting at their table across from Harry-daddy but didn't pay him much mind. Obviously, he wasn't here to hurt them or he wouldn't have been let inside or been made tea. He looked a little scared, anyway; all pale and trembly.

"Harry-daddy?" he asked, stepping closer and looking up at Harry with wide concerned eyes. Usually he kept them a light brown, like his real daddy's, but sometimes they changed. Like now; they were a matching sparkling green. That always made Harry-daddy feel better and smile. "You 'K?"

"Yeah, Teddy," Harry said and pulled Teddy into his lap when the child's arms went up in a silent bid to be picked up. He ruffled the matching head of messy black hair and tried to smile at the little boy. "I didn't mean to yell, I was... uh, surprised," he said and sent a quick glare across the table. A sheepish, but unapologetic, small smile was his only answer. He looked away, unwilling to respond to such a look, especially in front of Teddy. He would either yell or do something embarrassing.

"Did you want your snack now?" he asked, focusing back on Teddy.

Teddy looked between Harry-daddy and the stranger before nodding, feeling his tummy gurgle quietly at the word 'snack'. He was hungry. "You having snacks, too?" he asked, looking between both adults before sliding off of Harry-daddy's lap and climbing onto his own chair that was across from Harry-daddy and next to the stranger. He smiled his thanks when his booster seat was adjusted by Harry-daddy and he folded his hands on the table, waiting politely for his snack. Normally, he would just kneel on his chair and chatter as Harry-daddy got his snack ready but they had company and that meant Good Manners.

"I'd like that" Draco answered before Harry could. It would probably be a 'no' if it were up to the other man and he didn't want to be kicked out, not without having a chance to plead his case. Harry's surprised shout of outrage (well, shocked incredulity) was painful enough without being tossed out on his arse, unable to explain further.

"What are we having?" he asked, looking at Teddy but his question was directed at Harry.

Teddy's eyes morphed into a matching pale silvery grey, his hair still the messy black mop that matched Harry's, and Draco nearly crooned with glee, thinking the child next to him looked like he could be his and Harry's. He smoothed a hand down his shirt, hoping the motion appeared as if he were smoothing wrinkles and not calming himself. It was way too soon (and quite presumptuous) to even think of such things. Harry only seemed to be tolerating his presence out of manners, it seemed rather a far off notion to be imagining having children with the other man.

Draco peeked a quick look at Harry from the corner of his eye and sighed softly with relief when he noticed the other man was making three plates. He didn't care what was on them, he was just relieved he wasn't being kicked out.

Harry tried not to scowl or yell at Malfoy and focused on making the sandwiches. "PB and F sandwiches," he muttered. He sullenly wondered if Malfoy was allergic to peanuts and had to squish the twin urges of hope and horror at the very idea. He gripped the butter knife tightly, annoyed and confused by his own confused thoughts and everything that had happened since he opened that damn door. Damn stupid Malfoy... Damn stupid _Veela_ Malfoy.

"Yay!" Teddy shouted, throwing a fist in the air, before quickly settling down again. He shot an apologetic look at Harry-daddy; he didn't mean to shout with company over. He only got a smile and a head shake, his excitement understood. He giggled and looked to the blonde stranger. "That means peanut butter and fluff," he explained when the blonde man only looked confused and a bit wary.

He tilted his head a little. "Who're you?" he asked, not recognizing the man at all. Harry-daddy didn't have a lot of friends and he thought he had met them all. Aunt Hermione and aunt Luna were his favorites, followed by his twin uncles Fred and George; they always brought him fun magic things (even though it was usually taken away and 'saved' by Harry-daddy before he even got to get a good look at it). Uncle Ron was fun too, but he always ate all the good snacks. So not cool.

Draco cleared his throat, looking at Harry. He nearly pouted when the other man made no indication he had heard the question, leaving him to talk to the small child on his own. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, sticking his hand out. He smiled when Teddy took it with a look of surprised awe, his little chest puffing out with pride at doing something 'grown up' before shock registered on the little boy's face.

"You are?" Teddy gasped, his pale grey eyes widening and quickly shifting to a mellow amber. The quick change fascinated Draco. He wondered if the child could control it or if it was simply an emotional response. "I heard about you," Teddy said quietly, a hint of anger and scorn in his soft voice as he let go of the larger hand he'd been shaking.

He looked to Harry-daddy with concern. He had heard about Draco Malfoy and he was confused why the man was allowed to be sitting in their kitchen having snack with them. He was a mean prat. At least that what he had always heard when uncles Fred and George (or _any_ of Harry-daddy's friends, really) mentioned the name 'Malfoy'.

"Why're you here?" Teddy asked, his tone a bit rude. Harry tsked and gave him a pointed look as his plate was placed in front of him, his sandwich cut up into four triangles like he liked and his bunch of grapes a safe distance away so they didn't make anything soggy. He shifted his cup closer, careful not to bring it too close to the edge of the table even though Harry-daddy always spelled it to be spill proof. "Sorry," he mumbled.

He was only a _little_ sorry. He didn't mean to sound rude but he didn't want to be nice to a mean man, either. Especially not if he was going to be mean to his Harry-daddy. He ignored his snack in favor of glaring at Mr. Malfoy, waiting for him to answer. And it better be a good one.

Harry sighed and slid a plate in front of Malfoy before sitting down. "Mind your manners, Teddy," he reminded gently.

So far, Teddy had been doing wonderfully. He hadn't needed to remind the four-year-old of his manners until now, which didn't happen often. Pride and affection easily erased any feelings of disappointment, though. It wasn't like Teddy was completely out of line to ask, but he had to remember to enforce good manners always, not conveniently forget them when confronted with certified gits. Even if it was tempting.

"Mr. Malfoy is here because he wanted to talk to me," Harry said, his voice somewhere between chiding, stern and warm all at the same time. He nodded at Teddy's plate, indicating he should eat. "What did I say about being mean to people?"

"That it's not nice and we shouldn't do it," Teddy recited dutifully, managing not to add an eye roll, but his nose wrinkled adorably. He had gotten that lecture the first time he had hit Victoire. She deserved it for taking his toy but Harry-daddy had insisted there weren't any good reasons to hit people (especially girls) or be mean to them. "He was mean first," he said, pointing a small finger accusingly at Draco. He blinked when the man actually hung his head a bit and looked contrite.

Harry sighed and lowered Teddy's hand, a stern look on his face. "Do not point, it's rude. And that's not the point. Being mean to someone who's mean to you isn't the proper way to go about it. Right?"

"Yeah," Teddy grumbled. He knew that, too. "Be nice," he mubled before taking a big bite of his sandwich and gave a cheeky, marshmallow fluff smeared grin as his hair and eyes morphed to match Harry-daddy's once more.

Harry chuckled and ruffled Teddy's hair. He adored when Teddy mimicked him. "Exactly, Cub."

Teddy beamed at the affectionate nick-name and went back to his sandwich, kicking his feet lightly and watching Mr. Malfoy as he munched on his sandwich and grapes. He saw him looking at Harry-daddy oddly but not in a mean way like he had expected. "Why're you here?" he asked again, his voice polite this time. "Harry-daddy wouldn't let you in if you're mean, right?" he asked, cocking his head a little and narrowing his eyes.

"I had to talk to Harry," Draco said, nodding solemnly, eyeing said man briefly as he spoke. "About something important." He was being ignored by the wizard, Harry's attention solely on his own sandwich. He nibbled his and was surprised to find it was extremely tasty and took another bite, soon finding it hard to stop eating. He didn't know what fluff was but he adored it. It was sweet and sticky (and no doubt Muggle since he'd never heard of it before). "And, you are correct, young sir; I have no intentions of being mean," he added after swallowing the sticky mess down with several gulps of cooling tea.

Harry harrumphed softly and snorted under his breath. He ignored the questioning looks from Malfoy and Teddy, though. He nearly sulked when he was quickly ignored, Teddy and Malfoy continuing on in their conversation and completely ignoring his presence. Apparently, once Malfoy said he wasn't going to be mean, Teddy had no more reservations towards the blonde and quickly went into chatterbox mode.

Harry didn't try to butt in though, oddly content (after getting over his initial urge to pout) to watch the two interact. It was nice to see Teddy take to a stranger and it was even nicer to see that Malfoy was human (er... Veela?) enough to be nice to a kid. The smile the blonde occasionally sent the little boy was small but genuine and warm.

Not many people interested in him spoke with Teddy. And even if they did it wasn't with such warmth and enthusiasm, most merely putting up with Teddy as a way to get to him. Some just completely ignored the little boy, especially after they learned he was adopted. And who his father was. It irked Harry to no end and he rarely had further contact with such people. Malfoy (maybe he should be mature and go with _Draco_, with the whole mate thing and all) was speaking to Teddy, answering his questions and asking his own when Teddy stopped talking long enough to allow him to answer.

Harry stared, trying not to gape stupidly, when Draco's head went back and the blonde laughed with delight, hands holding his stomach, at whatever Teddy had said. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty, trying to tell himself he was not at all affected by the sight. Draco did _not_ look handsome... or ethereal... or sexy with that light flush to his cheeks and mirth dancing in his grey eyes. He shifted in his seat and blinked owlishly when both Teddy and Draco turned to look at him with expectant expressions.

Oh, Merlin. Was he blushing? Why were they looking at him? What did he miss? "What?" he muttered, trying not to fidget and ignoring an infuriatingly knowing smirk on the blonde's face.

"Can Mr. Draco stay for dinner?" Teddy repeated, politely, his hair a matching pale Malfoy-blonde. He saw Harry-daddy thinking it over and when he thought he might hear 'no', he widened his eyes, shifted them to a bright green and blinked them furiously in a move that was almost never denied. He saved the puppy-eyes for important battles. Like this. "Please," he said, drawing out the first 'e' and clasping his hands in front of him, completing the picture of 'begging Teddy' that Harry-daddy rarely said no to. He didn't see Mr. Draco's amused smirk or approving nod.

Harry glared at Draco, feeling this was _his_ fault somehow, before looking back at Teddy. His resolve was already wobbly when Teddy's eyes went grass green, the added groveling and clasped hands did him in and he hung his head a little, feeling weak and smitten at the same time. He hated denying Teddy anything, especially when it was something he couldn't think of a single rational reason to say no to.

"Alright," he said finally, swallowing the resigned sigh that wanted to come out as well. He tried not to wince when Teddy whooped excitedly and he glared at Draco again, wondering what the man did to make Teddy want him to stay. He mentally cursed; he should have paid more attention to their conversation. He shooed Teddy from the room after another few minutes, making sure his plate was empty.

As soon as Teddy streaked out of the kitchen, Draco turned to Harry and nodded expectantly. "Alright." He crooked his fingers in a 'bring it on' gesture and sat rigidly, yet calmly somehow, in his seat.

"Alright what?" Harry asked, frowning. He didn't think he had asked anything.

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair, waving his hands in a 'let's go' gesture again. "Yell at me. I know you want to."

"I don't want to yell at you. I want to ask what the hell you're doing."

Draco ran a hand over his face, sliding it around the rub the back of his neck for a moment in a show of nerves. "I want... Well, I want to spend time with you. Both of you" he added, his eyes briefly flicking to the door Teddy had walked (well, _ran_) through. The little boy's exuberance wasn't as tiresome or annoying as he first thought it would be. It actually made him want to smile. "Teddy is important to you, so I want to get to know him as well."

He had been told as much from Hermione but he only had to see the two interact to realize it for himself. He wasn't stupid enough to be rude to the man's son and it was a bonus the little boy was personable and quite charming. It wasn't exactly going to be a hardship to spend time with the child. He was already starting to feel a little protective of him; he didn't know if it was the Veela nature or the distant blood relation they shared, but he didn't think it mattered. Especially not when Harry gave him that pleasantly surprised expression, a small smile flitting across his lips.

"No fucking way," Harry muttered, his voice colored heavily with disbelief and tinged with refusal. He did not want Teddy being used. When Draco gave him a hurt look, a pale hand rubbing at his chest in an undoubtedly unconscious gesture, he sighed.

"Look, you have to see how bizarre this is. From my perspective." Draco, reluctantly, nodded. "I haven't seen you since graduation. And before that? We were never friendly. You went out of your way to make me miserable," he added, feeling like a petty arse for mentioning it again but unable to resist. He knew it was a two-way street, but it seemed Draco and his cronies sought him out and he merely reacted in most instances.

"I can only think of one time when you were sort of nice to me," he said, thinking about the horrible day he had been captured with his friends and brought to Malfoy Manor. He knew the blonde recognized him, even with his face warped and swollen, and he had lied for him. He still didn't know if it was for his benefit or Draco's and most times he didn't care since it worked out for everyone's benefit in the end. He saw Draco flinch and resisted the urge to comfort the blonde, annoyed the urge was even there.

"You're expecting me to just... What? Forget nearly a decade of rivalry?" And bitterness and hatred, he didn't add.

Draco sighed again and leaned forward, his fingers dragging through his hair as he cupped his head in his hands. No, he didn't really expect that. He had hoped... but he hadn't _expected_ it. "No," he said quietly, misery tinting the single word. "I had hoped..." He looked up, the words trailing off. He had hoped Harry could forgive and move on. It was a lot to ask, he _knew_ that, but he didn't think it was impossible. Not for Harry, anyway. The man was too good-natured to be that unforgiving or cruel; at least, he hoped so.

It seemed rather foolish to expect Harry to be some super-human, but he had.

"Draco—" Harry paused, starting a bit when Draco's head whipped up to pin him with an intense stare. He tried to ignore the heated look he was being given, figuring Draco would be mortified if he realized he was doing it, and he cleared his throat. "I don't know what you want me to say... To do..."

Draco dropped his head back into his palms. He still felt pleasure and warmth tingling through him from hearing his name come out of Harry's mouth. It was ridiculous that something so simple should affect him so, but it didn't at all reduce the reaction. He wanted to close his eyes and savor the feeling.

"I want a chance," he said quietly, mumbling into his palms. He winced, practically hearing his mother _and_ father's voice in his head chiding him for such appalling actions. "I know it's a lot to ask, even of you, but please," he said looking up and giving Harry the most honest, pleading look he could. He wished he had the ability little Teddy did; he was not above using any advantage if it would help sway the other man. "Just... give me a chance?"

"I don't know..." Harry said softly, looking Draco over as he spoke. He saw the blonde's shoulders tense again, obviously expecting rejection. The hand was back rubbing at Draco's chest in slow circles. "What happens if I say no?" he asked, realizing such a thing would probably be bad for the Veela. He needed to know, though. He didn't think it was wise to admit, just now, that the urge to say 'no' was nearly negligible. He really didn't want to. But saying 'yes' was an equally terrifying thought.

Draco slid down in his chair, any care for proper posture and his stupid pride gone. "I'd die," he said simply, shrugging one shoulder. He looked over at Harry, trying to keep the plea from his voice and eyes. "I don't want that to factor into how you'd react, though. Honestly, I _don't_," he said firmly, knowing how stupidly brave and selfless Harry could be. He didn't have a death wish but he also didn't want Harry to agree out of some pea-brained idea of nobility or a skewed sense of 'rightness' or 'duty'.

It was nearly painful to admit it (and he shouldn't care; he should just take any excuse and happily claim Harry like any normal Veela) but they both deserved this to be mutual—well, as mutual as possible on his end. He had long gotten used to the idea of Harry being his mate; the more he learned about the man, the more he had _wanted_. It only seemed fair for Harry to have the same chance to get to know him and get used to the idea as well. To want him as well. Surprisingly, he'd rather die than force Harry to be his mate.

He briefly felt like a stupid Gryffindor (or worse; a fluffy, gooey-hearted Hufflepuff), but it was true nonetheless. He just knew he wouldn't be able take a life-time of being 'put up with' or resented. Relying on the possibility that Harry might, maybe, hopefully, someday years down the road possibly grow to love him just made him shudder in revulsion and denial. It was undoubtedly the first and only time his Malfoy upbringing was able to trump his Veela instinct. Simply put, he wanted to be wanted.

"I want to be worthy of you... Of such a mate."

Harry blinked a few times, rapidly. He was trying to take in both the words and the sincere expression on Draco's face. It was a lot to process all at once. "I see," he murmured, feeling vaguely unsettled.

He looked away from the intense gaze; feeling a little uncomfortable to be looked at like some great thing or with such open, but unwarranted, adoration. He knew Veela mated for life, so the decision was not something to be taken lightly. As much as Draco Malfoy irritated him, he didn't want the man to _die_. The very idea made his palms sweat and a deep ache to settle in his chest. He nearly groaned; having any reaction _at_ _all_ wasn't a good sign.

"I'm not saying no, but..." Harry trailed off, unsure. "I can't really say yes right now, either." Draco straightened in his chair, hope brightening his features. He had to look away again, the ache in his chest immediately morphing into something else he didn't want to recognize _or_ name right now.

Draco nodded, hope radiating out of him in a nearly visible aura. He had no options with 'no'. A 'maybe' was more than he could ask for and he wouldn't waste the chance. He almost expected Harry to have felt 'trapped' and immediately deny him from a stubborn, hot headed knee jerk reaction.

"Alright, I can respect that. I'm—I can't thank you enough for a chance, Harry," he said sincerely, barely restraining the urge to touch the wizard. He sat up straighter and his voice dropped into a serious tone, "I'll court you. I'll do this properly. I don't expect anything right away."

"Court me?" Harry choked out. What he knew of courting procedures could fill a pamphlet. A very small, one sided, pamphlet. All he really knew was it was lengthy and archaic, incredibly proper and full of traditions he probably wouldn't understand. He hadn't a clue if the process was different when dealing with a Veela, either. He shot a wary look at the suddenly bright-eyed blonde.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Harry. I'll court you. Woo you. _Prove_ to you I'll be a worthy mate." He paused and cocked his head, heat sizzling through him when he saw a pink tint on Harry's cheeks. It wasn't entirely from embarrassment, not with the way Harry's pupils dilated slightly. "Would you like that, Harry?" he asked, his voice between a soft croon and a purr. He suppressed a shiver of desire when the pink darkened and grew to color Harry's neck as green eyes darkened a little more.

Well that was a very encouraging reaction. He felt extremely lucky he had a very appealing mate. It didn't at all hurt he had been attracted to Harry before knowing they were destined mates. All the better, in his opinion. He felt even more grateful at the real possibility that Harry was attracted to him in return. He could cultivate that, he was sure of it.

"Sounds fair," Harry said, trying to fight the blush he felt warming his cheeks. He felt like an awkward teenager, getting all... fluttery from the idea of being courted and wooed. By a Veela Draco Malfoy. Oh Merlin... "How— Uhm... What does it entail?"

Draco shifted his seat, moving it across the floor to be closer to Harry. He wasn't being rejected, Harry agreed to be courted and he couldn't suppress the urge to be closer even if he had wanted merely looked at him with open curiosity and he felt a little better.

"Well, the first step is you agree. Then we go on chaperoned outings; 'dates' if you like. I give you gifts at significant times. Like now," he said and pulled a small box from his pocket. He saw a tiny smile flit across Harry's face briefly before a frown creased his brows but even that was quickly hidden as well. Brief or not, that smile lit his world. _He_ had done that—_he_ had made Harry smile.

"I can't—No, you don't have to give me gifts," Harry said, eyeing the shrunken box even as he spoke. Part of him was curious, naturally, but he still wasn't used to getting gifts (and usually he got them for set occasions and from people he cared about, people that cared about him). It was incredibly odd to wrap his mind around the fact that Draco Malfoy cared about him enough to give him a gift. Well... cared about him because of his Veela instincts. He looked up at the blonde, ready to refuse again since he hadn't taken the gift away, but the words stuck in his throat at the hopeful, expectant expression on the blonde's face.

Draco nodded once and pushed the box closer to the dark haired man, unshrinking it wandlessly as he did. It wasn't much bigger, growing to only twice its shrunken size. "I do have to give you gifts," he said firmly. "I _want_ to," he quickly amended, seeing Harry's lips press together. "It's part of the courting, one of the ways I can prove I'm worthy. That I can take care of you and any children we'd have," he explained.

As well as part of the courting rite, it was instinct as a Veela. The urge to show off and display for his mate was deeply ingrained in him; he couldn't deny them even if he wanted to. And he didn't; it appealed to both his nature as a Veela and as a Malfoy. He nearly purred at the thought of showering Harry with affection and gifts.

"I want to, Harry. I like doing such things."

"Children?" Harry whispered, his mind still stuttering over that part. His eyes darted back down to the box and he swallowed, missing Draco's heated look and nod. He put a hand over the box, intending to push it back. "I don't—" He stopped when Draco's pale hand settled over his and gently curled around it. It was warm, surprisingly so; he had expected it to be cool. "Alright," he relented and pulled the box closer with his free hand, unwilling to remove the hand pressed warmly over his.

Draco nodded with pleasure, a happy smile on his face. "I— I know you aren't used to getting things, but you're going to have to get over that. I'm going to be doing this a lot, Harry."

"How did you—" Harry started, distracted from opening the box, staring incredulously at the blonde. Few people knew about his less-than desirable upbringing and he sometimes wished even they didn't know. Merlin, just an hour ago he would be mortified that Draco Malfoy knew such things; convinced the blonde would use the knowledge to mock him. As he looked into pale grey eyes, he saw... too much. Anger. Hurt. Indignation. Affection. It was a bit much to take in at the moment. Especially coming from Draco Malfoy.

Draco shifted nervously in his seat. "I might have asked Hermione a few things..." he said quietly. He hadn't wanted to tell Harry that, not yet, but he was unwilling to lie. He couldn't (wouldn't) lie to Harry, not now and probably not ever; at least about anything remotely important. He knew Harry hated liars (who didn't?) and would never trust him if he kept things from him, either. It would be hard but he intended to keep his vow.

"You spoke to Hermione?" Harry asked, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe Hermione would do such a thing, especially without saying anything to him! He scowled and nearly tossed the box back in the blonde's lap. The fact that Draco had called the witch _Hermione_ and not 'Granger' wasn't something he noticed in his moment of irritation.

Draco nodded, speaking quickly hoping to ease the anger he saw tightening Harry's shoulders and his free hand to fist. "Yes. I sought her out weeks ago. I was desperate, Harry," he added softly, the honestly shining in his grey eyes. "It took awhile to gain her trust but she spoke of many things."

He had nearly been hexed when he first knocked on her door, ducking and holding his empty hands up in surrender. It took about an hour of begging, as he stood out in the cold on her front porch, before she even invited him in. It took another hour to explain why he sought her out. Naturally, Hermione had been wary and downright skeptical when he told her about Harry being his mate. At some point, though, he had gotten through to her and she became an invaluable source of information. He respected her wishes (and the witch's loyalty to Harry) when she had said there were things she wouldn't be telling him, things Harry wouldn't want him to know unless he told Draco himself.

She asked as many questions as she answered and he found himself liking the witch, trying not to regret not getting to know her sooner. He was grateful she hadn't mentioned how big of an arse he'd been, but she didn't need to. Her initial hesitance to speak with him and her stiff posture said it for her and he again found himself rather in awe of the witch. He knew few people that would go to such lengths to help a friend. Gratitude for Hermione Granger felt odd but welcome and he found himself stumbling through an apology.

It was horribly embarrassing (and humbling) to stutter and stammer but the witch didn't interrupt or mock him, either sensing his sincerity or because she was just too damn nice to mock someone struggling (even if she didn't like them). She didn't immediately forgive him, of course, but things were less awkward from then on. He wasn't expecting anything miraculous but he made sure he was honest and respectful of Hermione and it didn't really take long for her to warm up to him.

He figured she just thought it easier in the long run. If he did get Harry to agree to be with him, as he fervently hoped, she'd be 'stuck' with him and he appreciated her efforts to make things smoother. Almost friendly and warm. He didn't have to _try _to get along with Hermione; it was actually remarkably easy. She was funny, clever and had a very interesting way to balance her Muggle and Wizarding heritages that Draco found inspiring.

Smartest witch of her age indeed.

If it wasn't for Hermione, he never would have found out where Harry lived and he wouldn't be here at this moment, finally able to speak to, look at, _smell_ his intended. He certainly wouldn't be practically vibrating with anticipation as he gave Harry his first gift of many. "Please don't be mad at her," he begged softly. "She realized how serious I am—how serious _this_ is—and trusted me."

"Alright," Harry said quietly after a long moment, his emotions settling a bit. He was still a little pissed at Hermione but rational thought trickled back in. Hermione wouldn't have told the blonde a damn thing if she had felt he was disingenuous or a threat to him or Teddy. Still... He was going to have a talk with one Hermione Granger. She could have at least given him a warning.

He shook the box gently and looked up at Draco with a questioning expression. "How often are you going to be doing this?" he said and lifted the box, indicating he meant giving him things.

Draco cleared his throat and shifted closer, hoping it was subtle enough Harry wouldn't notice and jump away. "Once a month and probably before every chaperoned outing."

The typical courtship lasted six to twelve months, giving him time to ponder the perfect gifts for each occasion. Each should increase in cost and personal meaning, something he knew might be complicated by Harry's strange aversion to gifts. Each outing gift could be small but meaningful. He had already planned (and purchased) the first three in a fit of optimism, eagerly taking Hermione's hints and the occasional outright recommendation.

It took him a little practice to buy something mundane and almost classified as boring but with Hermione's assurances that Harry would like one thing over another, he got used to it. By the third gift, he hadn't brought the witch along and she had approved when he showed it off to her (subtly asking for approval but mostly just to include the witch in the whole situation).

"How often are we going out?" Harry choked out, his fingers laying limply over the box. He had dated wizards before... so he hadn't a problem with Draco being male but he just didn't date much. Period. He had Teddy. He couldn't ask Hermione or the twins to watch him too often, he felt like he took advantage of them as it was.

He fought the urge to squirm when Draco gave him an affectionate look and tapped the box in invitation.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

_Harrumph! I'm staring to hate short chapters... ending them at odd places is starting to annoy me. But at least the come faster. Heh.  
_

_Warnings: MalexMale slash. Mentions of mpreg.  
_

_Enjoy.)_

* * *

Draco shrugged one shoulder gracefully. He was still watching Harry, waiting for his gift to be opened. But apparently, an answer was needed first.

"Depends how often you'd like to. Usually twice a week is customary."

"Tw-twice a week..." Harry stuttered. "I have Teddy! I can't just... gallivant around with you twice a week!"

Draco chuckled, shifting closer, pleased when Harry didn't do anything but blink at him. "I don't know if I can handle seeing you less," he said honestly. He was hoping for a few times a week—daily, at his most optimistic. He _probably_ wouldn't need the contact that often but it would make things so much easier. "We don't always have to go _out_. I can come over here to spend time with you. Both of you," he added, his eyes flicking to the other room. He genuinely liked Teddy. Distant relation or not, the little boy was charming to be around and quite intelligent. "The whole point is to get to know each other, Harry."

He ached to add that this was going to be permanent, the end result being marriage (and bonding) but he didn't want to overwhelm the other man. Harry was starting to get that wide-eyed look he'd come to realize meant he was on the verge of freaking out. He hadn't seen it often, but it was easy to spot once one knew what to look for. He leaned back a little, giving Harry some space to breath and think. Of course, it didn't last long and he was swaying close again within moments.

"Oh," Harry said weakly.

It was a very good point and he realized how much sense it made as soon as the words left the blonde's mouth. Of course; for how long they knew each other, they were still practically strangers. He found himself interested in learning more about Draco than how he took his tea and how many different smirks the man could produce (seven). He already realized there was a warmth to the man that might or might not be influenced by his Veela nature, but it was a nice, unexpected, surprise nonetheless.

"Alright."

Harry focused back on the box, trying to avoid the intense look he was getting from Draco. He felt his entire right side warm with the blonde's body heat but didn't move away. It felt... nice. He carefully opened the box and stared at the leather bracelet laying on a pillow of silky looking silver fabric. "Uhm," he said, taking it out and looking at it, feeling the leather between his fingers with an unconscious move.

It was black, and even with multiple strands woven in a fine braid it wasn't more than a half inch thick. There was a snap connecting the bracelet together. His eyebrows rose when he studied it; it was indeed Muggle designed and made but he felt a tingle of magic coming from it, as well. Like it had been woven through it. His own magic sparked and tingled in answer; it was a very pleasant, but a new, and almost odd, sensation.

Draco shifted closer, ignoring Harry's questioning glance for now, and plucked the bracelet from Harry's fingers and unsnapped it before quickly refastening it on Harry's wrist. A burst of warmth went through him as he took in Harry wearing his gift, a feeling of happy smugness going through him next when the other man made no move to remove it. As nice as the leather was, he'd much rather prefer a nice silver bonding cuff, but he had to go at Harry's pace.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly, running a finger over the braided leather, slipping just enough to feel warm skin.

He wanted to get something shiny and showy, something expensive that showcased his wealth and his ability to support Harry and a family—a bracelet of platinum or gold, studded with emeralds, rubies and diamonds. Or something ornately carved by goblin artisans. Something _worthy_ of Harry. Hermione, Merlin bless her, warned him off anything like that, especially at first. Harry would appreciate simple things much more until he got used to the finer things.

Draco could see the wisdom in her words as he saw Harry admire the simple leather band as if it _were_ gold or platinum. He vowed to himself that by the time they bonded—and they _would,_ if it was the last thing he ever did—Harry wouldn't find himself unworthy of expensive gifts. His mate would proudly wear the Veela's platinum bonding cuff. He intended to show Harry he was worth it and more.

"I do; thank you," Harry said softly, running his finger over the leather as well. It was a bit stiff, but he knew with time it would soften and he would barely even feel it. He nearly blushed again at the thought; he was already thinking ahead and it shocked him. He looked up and tried to remember what he wanted to ask the blonde before he'd been side-tracked by the gift. "Why are you doing this?"

Draco leaned back a bit, slightly annoyed. He didn't hide it and he was a bit confused to see a flicker of delight go across Harry's expression. "I _told_ you. You're my mate, Harry. I'm— I have to. I need to. I _want_ to."

"See? That right there; '_have to_'," Harry said softly, shaking his head a little. "It so unfair that you're stuck with me." He'd been momentarily heartened to see Draco looking put out, relieved to see that the blonde wasn't acting so odd merely on instincts alone. He had almost cheered to see Draco irritated with him—it was a much more normal expression on the blonde's features than abject adoration. Merlin, he must be crazy (or incredibly fickle) to find that sort of thing appealing...

Draco sucked his teeth and turned Harry's chair until the other man was facing him, trying not to chuckle at his shocked expression. He did enjoy watching those beautiful green eyes widen and he hoped other emotions caused that reaction... and that he'd see such a thing soon. "I'm not _stuck_ with you, Harry. It's a very celebrated thing—a Veela finding their mate. I don't resent it one bit. You're destined for me, as I you. We're a perfect match."

"A perfect match?" Harry asked, his voice soft with lingering doubt. It still sounded like Draco was stuck with him, even if he had accepted it. And appeared to enjoy the idea... Was the blonde even interested in blokes? Did he even _want_ him outside of his damned Veela instincts?

Draco nodded once. Firmly. "Yes. We wouldn't be destined mates otherwise. I've known you were my mate shortly after I turned seventeen. I've been trying to find you since then," he said softly, trying not to sound like he blamed Harry for vanishing.

He didn't— not really.

When he saw Harry at his home, his terrified expression easy to see even through his badly swollen face, he hadn't known the full extent of their relationship then. He hadn't come into his inheritance yet. He had fancied the man but hadn't ever shown it. He had briefly seen Harry during the final battle, his heart dropping to his stomach when he thought Harry dead. Only the fact that he hadn't felt like someonr tore his heart out (there had been pain but it hd been managable) convinced him his eyes were wrong; Harry wasn't dead and he had been so relieved to see the man move moments later, he had nearly fainted.

He never got another chance to get close enough to Harry to speak properly. Every fleeting glance since, he had found his way blocked somehow and always missed a chance at approaching Harry. Harry hadn't stuck around long after the trials and such, so his chances had faded along with his hope of ever seeing the wizard again. It felt wonderful to finally be able to see Harry and he took a moment to bask in the closeness he was finally experiencing.

"'M sorry," Harry murmured, feeling more than a little horrified. He realized he wanted to lay a comforting hand on Draco, anywhere really, and he stared at his lap. He didn't know why he felt so terrible... and it was mostly for Draco; he couldn't imagine how it felt to be mate-less for all those years. Knowing and longing but unable to do anything about it. It had to have been horrible.

Draco waved a hand, waving off the apology but touched Harry felt the need to give it. "I didn't suffer, if that's what you're concerned with. I would have only been truly affected had you rejected me."

"I probably would have a few years ago," Harry admitted, feeling like a right bastard. It was true, though. He wouldn't have had the time to calm down and mellow out. He probably would have immediately hexed the blonde the second he saw him at his door and refused him. He figured the wait was only for the best and let it go. He looked into the pale grey eyes and sighed. "So, fine, you aren't '_stuck with me_' and you're... happy about this?"

Draco nodded twice. Firmly. "I am. I've—" He paused and his cheeks pinked, earning a shocked stare from Harry. "I've liked you for ages," he admitted. "I know, it didn't appear as such but... well, I was a git—we've been over that. I didn't know how to handle being told 'no', having rarely heard such a thing." He grinned and winked cheekily. "Imagine my surprise when I had very... detailed dreams about you and realized what they meant." He felt another blush heating his cheeks at the mention of his dreams.

They had been incredibly detailed and erotic, more so than the sex-dreams he had had since hitting puberty. By that time, it wasn't odd for the green-eyed Gryffindor to star in such dreams. But after the third occurrence of the almost-real-but-not dreams, waking up trembling and impossibly hard (but unable to find relief), he couldn't ignore what the dreams meant—he had identified his mate.

It was one of the more mortifying conversations he'd had with his father when he needed to confirm it; describing details and... _feelings_. He had tried to be vague but a hard look had him bowing his head and telling everything. He still flushed whenever he remembered it, especially in his father's presence. And it hadn't helped at all to know his father had gone through the same thing... he really did not want to know erotic details about his mother.

He had been cautiously thrilled at the time to realize Harry Potter was his destined mate, feeling giddy his crush was deeper, more meaningful than just a quirk of teenaged hormones. Reality intruded when he realized the other wizard probably still hated him (and he couldn't really find it in himself to blame Harry for it—not one bit). He had been in an inconsolable state for months. His parents had understood, but only on the most basic of levels.

Draco blinked rapidly, coming out of his reverie, when Harry was still giving him a suspicious look. "What?"

"You've never once regretted the fact that I'm your mate? _Me_?" Harry asked, waving a hand near his head and then point into his chest firmly. He almost wished he had been there when Draco first found out, just to see what the blonde had truly thought. He probably would have kicked something and blown something up in an emotional fit if he'd been given that sort of news at that time.

Draco sheepishly nodded, once. Honesty fucking sucked sometimes. "Once—But it was more because I thought you hated me and would hex me soon as look at me," he hurried to explain when he saw a series of emotions flit across Harry's face. "I felt rejected before I had even approached you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was more than thrilled when I learned you were my mate, alright? Like I said, I'd already fancied you and everything just... made sense when I realized." At Harry's questioning look, he grinned. "We couldn't keep our eyes or hands off each other, Harry. Sure, it was fighting but I could never resist the urge to lay my hands on you, any way I could." Or stare across the Great Hall, at every meal-time, whenever he knew Harry wasn't looking.

"Oh." Harry willed his body to not react. It was a little embarrassing to realize there might have been more to their previous... altercations. (He mentally cursed Hermione, since she had said as much in sixth year—the insufferable know-it-all.) He blushed and cleared his throat, his body flushing with warmth when Draco leaned in close. Merlin, of all the things that've ever happened to him... he had to be a mate to Draco-I'm-a-bloody-Veela-Malfoy.

"Is it normal to court a mate? I thought Veela just... claimed?" he asked, fighting another flush when visions of such a thing popped into his head. He was also just able to suppress a shiver, trying to block out the thought of heat, power and passion (things he was sure were very descriptive of a Veela's mating prowess). Merlin, he never thought he'd have a mental image of Draco pinning him down and he'd find the idea more-than-satisfactory.

Draco chuckled lowly and leaned closer. "Is that what I should do, Harry? _Claim_ you? Now?" he purred. Harry didn't answer but he knew why he didn't. "As tempting as it sounds—" He leaned back slightly, giving them both some space and breathing room. "I didn't want to do it that way. I wanted to give you the choice."

"Oh," Harry whispered, touched. "Thank you." He looked away, feeling a bit lightheaded even as his chest felt tight. He didn't know if Draco realized just how much that would mean to him or not and he was scared to ask. Scared to know the Veela was manipulating him. "Does dinner tonight count as an outing?" he asked suddenly.

Draco leaned back in his seat, resting his hands on his stomach, and smiled softly. "It can. Teddy will be our unofficial chaperone. Though, traditionally, it needs to be an adult or even a house-elf, as long as its bonded to one of our families. But since we'll behave—" He winked, "It won't be a problem this once."

"Alright," Harry nodded, blinking. "Who will chaperone usually?"

Draco smiled and couldn't restrain the urge to lean forward and brush a few stray strands of black hair from Harry's temple, thrilled and nearly crooning when Harry allowed it; lingering for only a fraction of second. He wasn't refused or smacked away and he sighed softly, happily. He hadn't expected the unruly mop to be so silky or the man's skin to be so soft and smooth. He also hadn't expected to be able to touch Harry so soon, even innocently, and he relished the opportunity. He cleared his throat and forced his hand down to rest limply against his stomach once more.

"Hermione has agreed to do it, if you'd like."

Harry sat quietly, thinking, for a long moment. The idea of Hermione hanging around on their dates was at once a relief and an annoyance. He had never been chaperoned while dating and it seemed it would really cramp the intimate feel. Of course, he didn't know how intimate an atmosphere he wanted, at least until he got to know Draco better. However, he trusted Hermione implicitly... and he would probably tell her every detail, anyway. She was incredibly nosy (though, _she_ called it 'looking out for him') like that. All in all, if a chaperone was required, Hermione would be his preferred person.

"Are _you_ OK with that?" he asked, looking over at Draco.

"I am. I've come to respect her greatly and she willingly offered. Otherwise, it would probably be my mother." Both men grimaced at the same time. "I love my mother dearly, but she can be a bit... old fashioned and over bearing." His mother was not Veela, but very staunch in 'traditions' and 'following what's deemed proper'. It was exhausting at best and in this case would probably be the thing that chased Harry off.

Harry nodded blankly. "This is so strange..." he murmured to himself, giving Draco an apologetic smile when he looked up, having heard.

"I know. And I am firm on my promise to give you the space and time you require."

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

Draco shook his head and dared to clasp Harry's hand between his own. He crooned softly when he again wasn't refused or smacked away. "No, thank _you_, Harry. For this chance." He slowly leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on the back of Harry's hand, smiling brightly when he straightened back up.

Harry tried not to blush again but he couldn't fight it. It was downright sweet to have Draco kissing his hand like some medieval suitor. His eyes flicked all over the blonde's handsome face and he knew he wasn't going to be able to fight this. He couldn't; as odd and unexpected as it was, it felt right. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't a clue what to do until dinner and it suddenly seemed like a less-than-good idea to spend any more time around the Veela.

"Did you have other errands? You can come back later for dinner..."

"I'd rather stay, if that's alright. Talk; get to know one another better."

Harry nodded and tried not to sigh. He had almost hoped for a little more time to think everything through on his own. He didn't mind that Draco wanted to stay, otherwise.

.|.

Harry fidgeted a bit, staring at the oven on occasion, willing the lasagna to cook faster. He had spent nearly the entire four hours talking with Draco. It wasn't unpleasant; on the contrary he rather enjoyed the time spent talking to the blonde. On one hand, it was rather nice to get to know the blonde better. On the other, he got to know the blonde better.

It was such a strange thing, really.

He learned a lot of things about Draco that he had never known, not that he ever took (or was given) the chance before. He also told a lot more about himself than he was exactly comfortable with. Hermione had told the Veela a bit about his childhood, but not everything and he appreciated that. He was a little less pissed at Hermione...

The few awkward questions about life before Hogwarts left them both in their own thoughts. Harry was trying to get his memories to move to a different direction; the first day with Teddy. Graduation. Hermione and Ron's wedding. Anything, really, that wouldn't have him dwelling on his childhood.

Draco was seething. Silently and, thankfully, without displaying. He was bombarded with horribly detailed mental images of each memory Harry had shared. His hands curled into tight fists; both in anger and in an effort to hide the claws trying to elongate. He didn't know what he should do with the information either. Did he exact revenge? He yearned to, but something told him Harry wouldn't appreciate it, no matter how much it was needed for his own peace of mind.

Did he do _anything_?

That same instinct told him no; he only had to remember these things and make sure they never occurred again. He couldn't even describe the warm, light feeling it gave him that he had been told something so personal, so soon. He looked up when he heard Harry clear his throat, a slightly confused look on his face. He took a moment to study the man, marveling. He was amazed Harry was as compassionate and forgiving as he was... He snapped to attention when Harry started speaking.

"How come I'm your mate? I mean, I'm a man," Harry asked. The question had been bouncing around his head for awhile but he hadn't asked it yet. He wasn't bothered with the idea, he was just curious. He narrowed his eyes when Draco gave him a kind smile and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer. He tried not to react to the realization that he was starting to be able to read Draco better.

Draco smiled and tried to think of an answer. "I don't think you want to know..." he said. He didn't want to lie but he was quite sure Harry wouldn't like the answer. It would probably freak him out... The poor man was _still_ learning about the Wizarding world since he was raised like a Muggle.

"I asked, didn't I?" Harry snarked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You said children earlier; we're two men—" he pointed out flippantly, waving a hand between them. "Surely it won't work... like that." He applauded himself for not stuttering. Or blushing. He didn't think a Veela would go for adoption or surrogacy. At least not for the first child, which always seemed like some exalted thing in Wizarding culture and he doubted it was different for Veela. He was out of ideas and he _knew_ Draco had answers.

Draco smiled again and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Hermione had asked the same thing, though she did it fairly early in her interrogation. She had taken the answer quite well, especially for a Muggleborn. She had been thrilled, really. Odd that. He shook the thought away for now; thoughts of Hermione Granger weren't exactly helpful at the moment.

He didn't know what Harry would think. Of course, he was already relieved Harry seemed comfortable with being in a relationship with another man, even if he had to fight a vicious surge of jealousy at the very idea he had been with someone else. It really did save him a bit of effort, in the long run. He slowly tilted his head back down, looking at Harry earnestly. He tilted his head a little and studied Harry, taking in the other man's tense body language but open expression. He slowly exhaled; OK, so Harry wanted to know but seemed wary of what he'd learn.

"Well, it's not uncommon for those with creature blood to be able to conceive. Wizards as well, but it's more common amongst Wizards with creature heritage."

"Alright..." Harry said slowly, a bit lost. "Men, you mean... Wizards can..." he trailed off. Draco nodded. Harry tried not to gape stupidly. "How—I didn't know... I've never heard of or seen such a thing." He didn't think Draco was lying but it just seemed so... odd. His eyebrows drew together as he tried to remember every seeing (or hearing about) a pregnant man. Nothing came to mind and he gave Draco a dubious look, waiting as patiently as he could for the blonde to continue speaking.

Draco nodded slowly, watching Harry closely. He knew it wasn't a common sight, even amongst those of his own kind. Between cautious healers (that recommended bed-rest at the first sign of discomfort or distress) and glamours, it wasn't often you'd see a pregnant wizard waddling about. He tried not to point out that Harry hadn't exactly been out and about in Wizarding society either; he was either living at Hogwarts or amongst Muggles for nearly his entire life.

"Veela tend to be... overprotective of their pregnant mates, so it's not likely you'd see one out and about, especially not heavily pregnant." He didn't add that Veela, especially, tend to be on the psychotic end of the 'protective' scale. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, unsure how to continue. Harry didn't looked particularly bothered, his head nodding in understanding—or maybe it was shock.

"It's not _as_ common for wizards, but it happens. Obviously, one or both of us have the ability. Otherwise," he shrugged, lifting one hand, "we wouldn't be mates." It was much more likely it was him, being a Veela, but he knew not to be surprised by the way Fate messed with Harry Potter. He much preferred if Harry were able to conceive, the very idea of being Harry's protector and dominant singing through his blood—But he really wasn't picky. He was ready and willing to take up either role in their relationship, whatever made Harry happy.

"Oh," Harry whispered, feeling himself pale. He didn't know if he should believe Draco or not, it could be some sick Veela joke and he didn't know how to react. It wasn't a surprise to feel the hope and elation at the very notion; he thought he had to forfeit the chance at a family when he realized he preferred wizards. "One or both of us, huh?"

He absently rubbed his upper arm, thinking. He wasn't exactly versatile... he had his preferences and it was usually the submissive role, which tended to surprise (and once, completely put off) prospective partners. He didn't know which Draco would prefer and he found himself looking the blonde over thoughtfully. Did he have the ability or Draco? He could probably— He cut his thoughts off before they could go further, blushing furiously at how easily his thoughts had lead to sex. And children. With Draco Malfoy. Oh bloody hell...

Draco nodded, eyeing Harry warily. Harry was taking it rather well (even if he was currently—adorably—stained with a fierce blush). Probably _too_ well. "It's usually the... submissive partner," he clarified. It was a foregone conclusion, really, but he was curious what Harry's reaction would be. A widening of green eyes and a flash of something he couldn't identify was really all he got to witness.

"Ah, of course. I mean, can't get up the duff if you aren't the one being buggered, yeah?"

Draco snorted a laugh before he could smother it. It was crude but humorous—and true. "Yes, exactly." He paused for a long moment, still studying Harry. "You don't believe me," he said, trying not to sound frustrated.

"Not really..." Harry huffed irritably and rubbed his forehead with quick, agitated strokes. Another glance at the blonde did nothing to tell him if the blonde was having him on or not. Draco still looked serious (and slightly put-out not to be taken at his word) but that could just be because he had perfected his blank face and wanted to really sell the whole thing—waiting to pounce and snicker at him for believing such a thing.

He _wanted_ to believe Draco, but the concept was having a hard time sinking in. It went against everything he knew but then again... His knowledge of the wizarding world and its quirks was something he _was_ _still_ learning. Massive rooms could, magically, fit inside a tent. Potions could do just about _any_thing—even if they tasted vile and were made of the most disgusting ingredients. Practically anything could be conjured from thin air with a flick of a magic wand. People could change into an animal.

Was the possibility of pregnant men really so unbelievable?

Draco sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose or yell at Harry. Reminding himself of Harry's (very lacking) Muggle upbringing calmed him further. It wasn't possible for Muggle men and they didn't have anything that covered the subject at Hogwarts; how was Harry to know before now? Harry looked calmer now, more accepting and considering, but he still felt the urge to make sure the man was completely convinced.

"I wouldn't lie. I promised I'd be honest with you. I'm telling the truth about this as well." He sat back and watched various emotions flit across Harry's face. Doubt. Suspicion. Shock. Lastly, and a bit more important to him, belief tinged with interest. He forced himself not to react to widened green eyes, though. "I'm sure Hermione has a book on the subject," he offered. He was half joking and half serious. From the few meetings he had with the witch, it wouldn't surprise him one bit if Hermione had a book (or two) on male pregnancies or creature mating habits. Especially after their talks.

"I bet she does," Harry muttered, still trying to wrap his head around the truth. He jumped when Teddy ran into the kitchen, only then realizing the oven timer was beeping loudly. "Teddy," he said in a warning tone and nodded approvingly when the little boy stopped and offered a sheepish smile in apology before continuing into the kitchen at a more sedate pace. And away from the oven, abandoning his efforts to 'help'.

Harry stood with jerky movements and moved to the oven, relieved to have a moment to let his mind wander without Draco gazing intently as his face. He knew he was shit at masking his thoughts from showing and he didn't want Draco to get the wrong (or right) impression of what he was thinking.

Draco looked between Harry and Teddy and offered the little boy a conspiratorial wink when Harry's back was turned. He grinned back when Teddy beamed a smile at him, hopping over to the table in bunny hops until he was standing in front of him, his nose looking sufficiently leporine to match his silly, hopping gait.

"Are we supposed to help?" he asked quietly, leaning down a bit so he could whisper to the little boy. He didn't know how the dinner-time routine went but he was eager to learn. Hopefully, he would be a part of it often.

"Yeah," Teddy said, nodding, the ever-so-slight bunny appearance melting away. He pointed to a drawer. "You get the forks 'n stuff," he said as he got a small pile of napkins from a low cupboard.

Draco chuckled, tickled by the child's easy camaraderie, and made his way to the indicated drawer. He was amused to see most of the cutlery didn't match, and he grabbed three forks at random. He hadn't often bothered with the pre-rituals of dinner, usually eating out or leaving it to house-elves, but it was surprisingly fun. Teddy pointed him around the kitchen, directing him to where the cups and plates were, being sure to remind him to get three of everything. He found himself smiling, enjoying the child's take-charge attitude probably more than he should be.

It was oddly enjoyable to be so... domestic. By the time he sat down again, there was plate with a healthy portion of steaming lasagna on it in front of 'his' spot. He hadn't had the dish before but it smelled wonderful. He watched Teddy dig in, Harry reminding him a time or two to 'slow down and chew, for Merlin's sake', and finally took a bite himself. He moaned softly as he chewed. "S'good," he mumbled around a mouthful. He wouldn't normally do such a thing but he felt the need to offer his praise as soon as possible. Harry had been subtly looking at him for a reaction.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Harry immediately scolded out of habit. He paused and flushed; he had just chided an adult. An adult that wanted to court him. Shit. "Uh, I mean... You know; monkey see, monkey do," he said and nodded his head towards Teddy.

Draco swallowed hastily before the laugh he felt coming made him choke on his food. "Sorry, forgive my manners, Theodore. I'm usually not so boorish."

"'S'OK," Teddy said brightly and giggled. It was funny that Harry-daddy scolded an adult just like he would anyone else but it was even funnier when Mr. Draco called him Theodore. It wasn't quite right (Harry-daddy said he was 'just Teddy'—or maybe it was 'Ed'?—or something like that) but it was so... Mr. Draco. He was all proper but still laughed and smiled.

After half of his lasagna was gone, and the need to shovel it into his mouth quickly had abated a bit, Teddy was able to focus on Mr. Draco and Harry-daddy a little more. He thoughtfully nibbled on his garlic bread, his green eyes darting between the two men as he looked at them with curious intent. Something was weird but he didn't know what. It hit him with sudden inspiration and he gasped, nearly choking on his bread.

Harry dropped his fork and checked on Teddy, leaning over as his eyes nervously darted around his face. "You OK, Teddy?" The little boy nodded and sheepishly took a few quick sips of his milk, tapping his chest with a little fist. "Sure?" Teddy nodded again, rolling his eyes a little this time. Harry refused to feel bad for worrying so he only wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes right back.

"'M OK," Teddy said, putting his fork down and looking at Mr. Draco. "You like Harry-daddy," he said proudly, sitting up nice and tall, pleased with himself; he had figured things out. Mr. Draco kept sneaking looks at Harry-daddy. He saw those kinda looks before; Uncle Ron would give them to Aunt Hermione. A lot. They would even be gross and _kiss_. He looked between the two adults, surprised to see Harry-daddy with pink cheeks while Mr. Draco just nodded. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if Mr. Draco was going to kiss Harry-daddy.

Draco paused for a moment, unsure how to continue. He wasn't comfortable keeping it from Teddy or having it be a secret, but what did a child know of mates, feelings and the like? He also didn't know Harry's wishes on the matter and he was stunned into silence for a few moments before he realized Teddy was waiting for an answer. He looked to Harry and merely got a small shrug and a similarly curious expression. As if Harry didn't already know...

"I do, I like him very much. Is that alright?" he asked sincerely.

He didn't exactly enjoying asking a small child's permission but he knew Teddy's approval would mean quite a lot to Harry. He peeked a glance at Harry from the corner of his eye and saw the other man was now watching Teddy with a mixture of exasperation, fondness and apprehension on his face. It was adorably endearing.

"Sure," Teddy shrugged, unsure why Mr. Draco was asking. He didn't mind one bit. Harry-daddy should have someone that liked him, even if they did kiss and do gross things.

He hummed and continued to stuff his lasagna into his mouth, huffing and going slower after another stern reprimand. He loved lasagna, it was so good (especially how Harry-daddy made it), it wasn't his fault he wanted to inhale it. If he wasn't meant to eat it fast, Harry-daddy shouldn't cast a mild cooling charm on it; having to blow on it was the only thing that slowed him down.

He had already figured out that Mr. Draco wasn't mean anymore; he was weird but funny and nice to him. He also seemed to like Harry-daddy, making gooey eyes whenever he looked over at him. He sat up, another thought occurring to him. "Are you gonna date Harry-daddy?" he asked shrewdly. Well, as shrewdly as an almost-five-year-old could be. Dates were serious. Dates and kisses meant you _loved_ someone. Mr. Draco looked serious but he was still smiling a little, too.

Harry laughed, embarrassment oddly absent for the moment. "How do _you_ know what a date is?" he asked Teddy, poking the little boy's shoulder.

"I heard Uncle Fred said he was gonna take someone on a date. I asked what it meant," Teddy said proudly. He looked back to Mr. Draco. "Well, are you?" he asked leaning forward with interest, his lasagna momentarily forgotten.

Draco nodded. "I am. Lots of them," he said leaning forward as well and grinning. He nearly asked if it was alright but ended up just chuckling when Teddy made a pleased little humming sound before stuffing the rest of his food in his mouth and asked for seconds. He peeked at Harry again and made his own soft pleased sound when he noticed Harry sitting there with a smile on his face—even if it was aimed at Teddy. It was very hard not to lean into the other man or strut around the kitchen with a happy sort of pride.

He managed though.

He probably ate more lasagna than Teddy, but it was embarrassingly hard to tell by the time dinner was over.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

_Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews.  
_

_Warnings: MalexMale slash. Language._

_Enjoy.)_

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Harry said, for what felt like the tenth time. He sighed and handed a wet plate to Draco when the blonde only stood in a patiently waiting pose; his hand open and ready for the plate. Draco gave every impression of a man willing to wait, in said pose, until he got what he wanted.

It was a little odd to find the hint of the arrogance he knew (and had come to expect in his youth) from Draco kind of reassuring. Even if it was about dishes, of all things. It somehow settled the idea the blonde wasn't just blindly wandering about, led by hormones and latent instincts. He'd be lying if he didn't find himself completely hating the warm, gooey looks as much as the smirks and lifted chin. Merlin help him...

Draco carefully dried the plate with a clean hand towel and slid it into the cabinet. "I know, but I want to help." Plus, he would feel awkward just sitting at the table and merely watching Harry putter around while he cleaned up. Even though it was tempting to just sit and watch Harry... The wizard's unconscious grace ( which was a pleasant surprise he hadn't expected, not after watching Harry bumble about often) made even chores mesmerizing to observe.

"Sure you do," Harry said and rolled his eyes once he looked away. He let the sink drain and turned to face Draco, perching a hip against the counter as he crossed his arms and looked at the blonde with a flat expression. "Dishes are boring."

Draco nodded and tossed the damp towel over his shoulder. "Yes, they are," he agreed, smiling a little. "But you do them, so—" He shrugged one shoulder, lifting his hand a little. He didn't know if his insistence to help truly annoyed Harry or not but he wasn't going to back off that easily. He was going to take any chance he got to spend time with Harry and interact with the man. Even if it meant doing dishes. Like a Muggle. Besides, Harry seemed more bemused than anything else.

"Gotta be done," Harry said plainly and lifted a hand as he shrugged one shoulder, unaware he was mirroring Draco's earlier gesture.

Draco chuckled, shaking his head a little. He didn't quite get Harry, but he didn't mind the manual labor as much as he thought he would. "You could easily just use magic and be done with it in seconds. Why is that?" he asked, watching Harry with an openly curious expression. He watched Harry's cheeks pink lightly, almost missing the sight when the man turned away and started fiddling with the kettle. Thankfully, Teddy was in bed so he didn't have to worry about interruptions. He stepped closer, cocking his head slightly.

"Actually—" Draco stepped closer. "I don't think I've seen you use magic at all tonight. But it's there," he murmured and pressed even closer, his eyes closing slowly as he felt the subtle, yet exciting, thrum of Harry's magic. Earlier, he'd had a moment of concern, fearing Harry's magic had somehow been exhausted or lost. It wouldn't have been a big surprise, not after the powerful blast he'd dealt You-Know-Who; Harry wouldn't have been the first wizard to have burned through his magical core past the point of regeneration. (Though, most wizards didn't survive the draining of their magic.) It would have explained why Harry went to live amongst Muggles, as well.

But, no—it was there; just as strong as he'd remembered, tingling along his nerve endings and making his mouth water. His own magic seemed to sing along with it and he nearly shuddered from the sensation. It's was... pleasurable. His hand hovered a few centimeters off of Harry's body, right over his lower back and hip, and he was mostly successful in repressing the next shiver that wanted to work through his entire body.

It was indescribably thrilling to be so close and to feel their magics intermingling subtly. He inhaled sharply; the sensation was nearly overwhelming. If he needed any further verification of Harry being his, this incredible feeling would be it. He opened his eyes, wondering if Harry felt anything. He didn't know how to read the odd expression on the other man's face but he didn't back away.

"I use magic. Just not all the time. I guess I'm just used to doing lots of things the Muggle way. I was raised that way, you know," Harry said in a babbled rush, his pulse reacting wildly to Draco's close proximity. The Veela was also causing his magic to pulse and spark just under his skin and various parts of his body tingle and warm in a very pleasant way. He never felt anything like that before and it was... odd. Pleasant (and bordering on erotic) but a completely new sensation. He idly wondered if it was due to Draco being a Veela (or the whole... mate... thing) but he didn't really care. It felt amazing...

He tried to focus on something else, _any_thing else, as he tried to wrap his head around the fact he was feeling such things because of _Draco_. In the middle of his kitchen, while his hands were still damp and slightly pruny from washing up. It was surreal and a little overwhelming... It was almost too much, too soon. He swallowed thickly, very aware of the blonde's closeness.

"Is there some sort of protocol about kissing?" Harry suddenly asked in a near whisper when Draco leaned in, his eyes half-lidded and that silvery gaze focused intensely on his lips. He didn't shrug off or mention the warm hand pressing into the small of his back, though.

Draco jerked his head back, blinking a few times, and cleared his throat. "Indeed there is."

"Really?" Harry gaped. He'd only been trying to delay the action a bit (and get his head around the fact he _wanted_ Draco to lean in and kiss him), not _stop_ it. He didn't want his arse or back against the stove, quite sure the Veela would be pressed firmly against him in short order... and that Draco would be the sort that would make him go completely blank to his surroundings and he had no wish for a burnt arse.

Draco nodded, trying to keep himself from pouting. It wasn't very mature to pout but he had really hoped he could sneak in a kiss. Harry had looked more than willing moments ago. He felt various places (mostly the tips of his fingers, but also the various points on his body he would—embarrassingly—sprout feathers should he display) tingle with the urge to just say 'sod it!' and kiss the man anyway. Instead, he took a large step back and took a steadying breath.

"Yes, really. I'll send Hermione a full list of... guidelines and limitations. Technically, no kissing for the first month." Draco nodded at Harry's wide-eyed expression. He wasn't sure how the wizard felt about the notion of kissing and touching, at the moment, but he could only hope it would be something Harry wanted soon.

"A _month_? You've got to be shitting me!" Harry blurted out. He rolled his lips together and huffed a breath out through his nose, annoyed and a little embarrassed by his outburst.

He didn't want to sound overly eager but he'd never gone that long, in any relationship, without at least a small kiss. How were you supposed to know if you had chemistry with someone? Just because a look or a well placed hand made him tingle and warmth shoot through him, wasn't exactly proof of anything. Alright, maybe it _was;_ but no kissing for a whole month? It sounded so... archaic and wrong. He fought the heat he felt trying to rise to his cheeks when he realized he still really wanted to kiss Draco. He felt a bit foolish for interrupting now. A singed arse almost seemed worth it...

Draco chuckled, feeling a satisfied warmth go through him from the knowledge that Harry seemed to wish it was sooner. It was almost as good as actually kissing the other man. _Almost_. "Yes," he said inclining his head slightly. "It's all very proper and formal."

And while he wasn't looking forward to holding off that long, but he couldn't deny the fact that he thought—_knew_—Harry was worth it. A little delayed gratification seemed an acceptable penance to show Harry he mattered. It really was a way to show his affection, respect and intention.

Even if it was going to practically kill him to keep his hands to himself...

"Oh Merlin, Hermione has to watch you kiss me?" Harry asked in a horrified whisper, remembering they would be chaperoned, and trying not to squirm or go into a very immature temper tantrum. He wanted to hide his face in embarrassment. It was one thing to tell Hermione about a date, quite another to have her there to witness it. Just _what_ did he agree to?

"No, not exactly, Harry," Draco said, amusement heavy in his tone. "She's only required to place monitoring charms. We aren't required to be in her sight line."

Harry muttered and went back to making tea. Great. He should have just said 'fuck courting; claim me' when he had the chance. He sighed and leaned back against the sink. He didn't know why he was complaining; he rarely liked moving too fast, even if he did still react without thinking more often than he should. But he hated surprises, even if this felt different... He didn't have to feel out if the bloke was really interested or merely using him.

With Draco, oddly enough, he knew exactly what the other man wanted and _why_. 'Harry Potter' was simply the name of his mate. Not a moderately powerful wizard he could use. Not because he was the Boy Who Lived. It had nothing to do with what was in his vaults or his family titles. It was weird to feel that sort of security and sense of peace from Draco Malfoy.

It was still a bit odd but he would adapt. He was already growing used to it; the longer he stayed in the blonde's presence, the more he was dreading the moment Draco would have to leave. That, as well, was a very odd feeling to get used to.

Draco was enjoying the quiet time with Harry, as well as his second cup of tea (that Harry, again, prepared perfectly) when he realized how late it was. The cute Muggle clock on the wall, shaped like some sort of farm animal, alerted him to the fact it was after 10. "Am I keeping you up?" he asked reluctantly, aware the man had a small child and probably awoke before the sun rose.

"Yeah," Harry said, just as reluctant. "Teddy's an early riser."

Draco nodded and stood, placing his cup in the sink before looking back at Harry with a warm expression. He hurried over when Harry stood as well and carefully reached down to take his hand. He squeezed it gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said softly, not bothering to ask why he was being thanked. It was likely a long list, really. "Uhm..." he trailed off, working his teeth over his lower lip nervously before he realized what he was doing and made himself stop. He wanted to know when he would see Draco again but he didn't want to sound too eager. He still had some things to think through... The least of which was that he'd just spent a very pleasant couple of hours with Draco Malfoy; eating, doing menial housework and talking like normal people.

Draco chuckled and brought Harry's hand up to his lips, softly kissing the dip between his knuckles. A warm feeling started at his lips and spread through his entire body at he small, brief contact. He felt something settle inside and he sighed softly. He wanted to croon softly and rub those knuckles along his cheek but he released his hold after the brief contact.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, allowing the hopeful tone to be heard in his voice. He couldn't hide anything from Harry any longer; he didn't want to. Especially not when Harry responded so wonderfully when he let his feelings to be shown (to an extent).

It was probably too soon... Maybe he should've asked when Harry was available; but he really, _really_ wanted to see Harry again, as soon as possible. He still felt like the whole evening had been some sort of wonderfully horrible dream and he needed to make sure it was all real.

"Sure," Harry said immediately. "Uhm, do we have to let 'Mione know?"

Draco hummed and rubbed his chin as he thought. "I suppose so. Shall I leave that to you?" Harry nodded and he smiled. He quickly leaned forward and brushed his lips across Harry's, nearly purring at the brief, barely-even-there contact. He wondered if Harry's magic also flared along with the light touch but he didn't want to ask just yet. It's possible it had, though; Harry was looking at him, eyes a little wide and his lips parted slightly. He stood back a step, putting a bit more distance between their bodies before he took further liberties.

"Good night, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and left the room before Harry could respond. He didn't want to risk an unpleasant reaction, just in case Harry hadn't been ready for such closeness. It really wasn't much, as far as contact went, and he hoped fervently he hadn't overstepped Harry's boundaries with even that small gesture... But he hadn't been able to help himself. He made his way out the front door, his fingers lightly pressing against his lips. They were warm and the gentle tingle was only now dissipating.

"'Night!" Harry called out when he finally snapped himself out of his shock. He hadn't expected Draco to kiss him! It was barely a kiss, though; more like the merest touch of lips. But it had still made his entire body (and magic) thrum pleasantly and he smiled goofily. He slowly lowered his hand, unsure how long he had been standing there with his fingers pressed against his lips like some swooning third-year who just got their first kiss. He shook his head at himself and stuck his own mug in the sink, shutting the lights off on his way out and up to bed.

He _really_ had some things to think about.

.|.

"'Mione."

Hermione had the urge to duck her head between her shoulders but turned around with a warm smile plastered on her face. "Harry!" she greeted the floo, hurrying over.

"Explain," Harry said shortly. He wasn't mad at Hermione, not really, but he really wanted to know what the hell had happened between her and Draco (and maybe just what she had been thinking, keeping everything from him). Before he yelled and ranted. Then apologized. Then thanked her. Hopefully he would be able to keep what he had to say in that order... It wouldn't do to have either of them close the floo before he'd apologized (if he yelled) or thanked the witch.

Hermione sighed and dragged a chair over to the floo, fully expecting a long conversation. She took a moment to cross her legs and smooth the fabric over her thighs, making herself comfortable. She didn't need to know what Harry was referring to; she had been expecting this call. She hadn't expected it so soon, but apparently Draco hadn't waited long once he got Harry's address. Good for him.

She leaned forward and studied Harry's face. Under the pinched expression, he had that dopey-shocked-what-the-hell-just-happened look going on. And even so, by the looks of her best friend, he hadn't refused the Veela's intentions. She had been wary of the blonde at first, but it didn't take long to see the sincerity when Malfoy had spoken to her about Harry being his mate. It took her all of 10 minutes to accept and adapt to the idea, but a bit longer to accept that it was _Draco Malfoy_ wanting her best friend as a life mate.

It really hadn't taken her long to recognize that Draco Malfoy would do everything in his power to make sure Harry was content, happy and taken care of. (She hadn't mentioned it, but she had a feeling it wasn't _all_ due to the blonde's Veela nature and/or Harry being his mate.) How could she stand in the way of that? Harry deserved that and more.

Plus, Draco's apology, thought greatly appreciated, had completely surprised her. She had almost wanted to draw it out, make him feel terrible... but when it was clear he already did, she hadn't the heart to. It also occurred to her, grudgingly, that _none_ of them had been completely innocent or free of blame. Add in the hard, stressful times they all had been facing and it was nearly impossible to keep a grudge. (Talking to Draco, seeing his passion, though subdued, had opened her eyes. She finally saw Harry's point of view when he'd argued that Malfoy had acted out of desperation for his family's safety; how many of them wouldn't have done all they could to ensure that?)

It was hard to see the pointy pale git that taunted her in school after that. (Especially when he had matured so nicely. And he had looked so pained as he had remembered his immature, childishly cruel, ways.) As they talked, all she could see was a desperate man—_Veela_—in a search of his other half and she felt her heart go out to him. By the time they were saying their farewells for the day, she'd already decided to tell Draco where Harry lived (but hoped she could hold the blonde off for awhile so she could learn more).

"Well, where shall I start?" she asked, arching an eyebrow and settling back in her chair. It was probably going to be a long call. When Harry looked unsure for a moment, she sighed softly and pushed her hair from her face.

"The beginning," Harry said with an eye roll.

Hermione rolled her eyes right back. "Draco is a Veela. He came to see me, desperate to find you. I nearly hexed him but he looked quite sincere and gutted at the chance I'd tell him to bugger off. He stood on my front porch, at wand-point, for nearly two hours explaining himself. We've been meeting up since then. Mostly because I'm curious and he's willing to talk to me. By the time we had been talking a few weeks, he was clearly agitated and getting restless about you. So, I finally told him where you were."

"What did he say to convince you?"

Hermione pursed her lips, thinking. "It wasn't just one thing, Harry. He was so sincere! I've never seen the man show an emotion. Ever. It was nearly heartbreaking." Also, after thorough research into Veela, she had been more than thrilled to allow Draco the chance to see Harry. Her friend deserved that chance at love, protection and a family. Being mated to a Veela would probably be the best thing that ever happened to her friend.

"Draco can—and _will_—offer you everything you've ever wanted, Harry. And with a single-minded devotion I truly believe him capable of, especially once I spoke to him." She nodded, making sure Harry knew she was serious and quite convinced. It had been shocking to realize it was Malfoy, the git. She was realistic enough to know Harry would need time, some convincing, but she felt sure her friend wouldn't immediately refuse.

"Alright," Harry said quietly. He had seen the way the blonde's face animated and brightened with emotion first hand. It wasn't something he had seen before either and he could see how it would've been persuasive. He didn't know how to address the other things Hermione brought up, so he didn't. But it sent strange emotions through him, tightening his chest a bit with a fierce feeling of _I_ _want that_. He cleared his throat, a little surprised to realize he had to swallow a few times before he could speak again.

"Why did you agree to the chaperoning thing?" he asked after a few moments of silence, both apparently had been in their own thoughts.

Hermione went into a fit of giggles, unable to help herself, covering her mouth with her hand. "I should have known you'd make him go through some hoops."

She hadn't truly been sure if Harry would've just jumped into the whole thing with both feet or not. It was rather sweet he was allowing Draco the chance to court him properly. He would probably need the time to adjust and get used to everything. And to allow himself the chance to get to know Draco. She nearly cooed at the idea; the books she read said a stronger bond they shared before they Bonded, the deeper the connection would be. She was almost jealous. From an academic standpoint, mind.

"I offered because I thought it would make it easier on you to have a friendly face around."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said sincerely, smiling a little. "I would much prefer you to Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione giggled again, nodding. "I feel I should warn you— Draco seems like a bit of a mummy's boy. The way he spoke about his mother, I got the impression he would do anything for her approval and happiness. As long as it didn't conflict with his Veela... things." Or his mate, she thought but didn't add. Thankfully, Draco had mentioned that his mother had been thrilled (as much as Narcissa Malfoy showed such an emotion, anyway) when he had finally revealed to his parents that he had found his mate _and_ who it was.

"So. When are you going to see him again?" she asked, leaning forward with an eager look on her face. She was looking forward to see how the two interacted, and it wasn't entirely for academic reasons. She wanted to make sure, regardless of her gut instincts, she hadn't made a huge mistake. Plus, she was really curious to see if Draco went all gooey and smitten whenever he saw Harry.

"Whenever you're free, I suppose," Harry said carefully. He could see, even through the green tinge of the floo, amusement sparkling in Hermione's eyes. He wasn't sure if he liked that the situation was amusing for the witch. "Apparently, he's looking forward to seeing me at least twice a week."

Hermione nodded, she knew that. Draco had said as much, a hint of longing in his voice. She was surprised he hadn't managed to get Harry to agree to more time together. "You know I'm available whenever you need me. At least for the next few months," she said, patting her still flat abdomen. She didn't like the fact she was gently forced into a maternity leave so soon, but Ron had insisted when their healer said it would be for the best. At least she wasn't confined to a bed (yet). "When should I come over?"

"Uhm," Harry hummed and looked down. "I guess after lunch? We'll really have to work out some sort of schedule so we don't have to keep playing floo tag."

Hermione laughed, "Good idea, Harry. I'll floo Draco and we'll stop by whenever he's ready. You'll be home?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. He was practically always home. He didn't work but he was completing his Muggle and wizarding education through the mail and owl-post. He hoped to become a teacher. He was thankful he could do it from home so he didn't have to leave Teddy for long and he managed to find time to get what he needed done. He felt a bit bad he was so looking forward to Teddy starting school, but it would give him that much more time to study and get his course work done. Plus, Teddy was practically vibrating with excitement at being mature enough to go to school. "Whenever you're able to, come on over."

Hermione nodded and shut of the connection with a final wave at Harry. She threw floo powder, feeling slightly giddy when she called out 'Malfoy Manor!'. She never thought she'd be doing such a thing, especially not with a smile on her face. Draco immediately answered, eagerly kneeling on the floor in front of the floo. "Hi Draco!" she chirped, twiddling her fingers at the bent over Veela. She nearly giggled at the look on his face; it was part disappointment that she wasn't Harry and part hope she had news _from_ Harry.

"Hermione," Draco said, inclining his head in greeting. He squirmed, anxious and cautiously optimistic. He hoped she was calling about Harry... "How are you?"

Hermione smiled, enjoying the blonde's barely restrained eagerness probably more than she should. It was almost cute to see him acting in such a way. "I'm good. I just got done talking with Harry. He—"

"Yes? How is he? Can I see him?"

Hermione giggled and waved a hand. "He's fine and yes. When are you free?"

"Now!" Draco nearly yelled. He leaned back and cleared his throat, grateful the floo wouldn't show the tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Whenever you're ready, I'm available," he said in a calmer tone. He stood calmly, viciously squashing the urge to leap right into the floo with a running jump. He didn't need to see Hermione laugh at him. Or land in an ungraceful heap on Harry's hearth.

Hermione nodded and carefully stood. "Right. Come on through, and we'll head to Harry's."

"Thank you," Draco said, his voice heavy with gratitude. "One moment," he murmured and hurried off to grab a wrapped package from the desk. He held it tightly, hoping that Harry would enjoy his gift. He squashed the urge to second guess himself and beg Hermione for more ideas or approval, but he wanted to pick the perfect gifts on his own from now on. It would show Harry how much he cared and how well he knew him. Hopefully. He grabbed the floo powder and stepped through, landing with his usual grace on Hermione's hearth. "Hermione," he greeted cordially, inclining his head politely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and carefully enveloped the blonde Veela in a gentle hug. "We're going to be stuck spending time together, so you might as well get over this whole 'polite, aloof' greeting nonsense. I'm a hugger," she said, smirking a bit. She was probably a little evil to enjoy Draco's discomfort, but he hugged back. Stiffly, with a careful, single pat on her back before he pulled back, but he had hugged back so it was definitely a start.

"Right. Yes. Thank you," Draco said, clearing his throat. He didn't mind the contact (even if it did feel a little uncomfortable touching someone, that wasn't Harry, like that) but he wasn't sure how the witch felt about him. He was rather sure she was only putting up with him for Harry's sake. Which he could accept, really—it was better than nothing.

Hermione smiled warmly. "Ready then?" Draco nodded and she threw the floo powder in, nudging him through first. She followed, stumbling as she usually did and smiled gratefully when Draco caught her before she could stumble too badly and fall. "Thank you." She looked around with a slight frown, unsure why they were alone. "Harry?" she called out. A flurry of rushing small feet answered her call and she was nearly knocked over, again caught by Draco, when Teddy ran at her with his little arms open.

"Aunt Hermione!" Teddy shouted, hugging the witch around the knees. He squeezed gently, taking care not to make her wobble and fall. He looked up, beaming a smile. "I missed you!"

Hermione leaned down as best she could and hugged Teddy back. "Hi, Teddy. I missed you, too. I brought a friend," she said, jerking her head towards a nervous, stiff looking Draco. "Have you met yet?"

"Yeah!" Teddy said excitedly, releasing Aunt Hermione to move onto Mr. Draco. He hugged the blonde around the knees, as well. He giggled softly when Mr. Draco made an _oomph_ noise and wobbled a little. He didn't even jump! "Hi, Mr. Draco!" He let go and started bouncing on his toes, his hair flashing wildly between a bright pink, bushy golden brown and pale blonde. "Are you here to see Harry-daddy?"

Draco paused, a bit thrown by the exuberant greeting and nodded slowly. He hadn't expected it, but it pleased him nonetheless. "I am. Is he about?"

"Uh huh," Teddy nodded and kept bouncing on his toes.

Hermione snickered. "And _where_ is he?" she prompted when Teddy made no attempt at continuing, just standing there bouncing and looking absolutely thrilled with life.

"Oh! I dunno," Teddy said and shrugged. "I was playin' so maybe Harry-daddy is studyin'?" he offered with another shrug. "He'll know I'm not in my room any min—"

Harry came down the steps in a hurry, his footsteps thudding down in rapid succession. It had taken him a moment to notice the charm alerting him that Teddy was no longer in his room and he dreaded to find out what sort of trouble the child had found. It only took Teddy seconds to get into mischief. "Teddy—" He came to a stop just inside the small living room. "Oh!" he breathed, a blush exploding across his cheeks when he caught sight of Draco. It took him a moment to realize Hermione was there as well. He hadn't honestly expected them to visit so soon. He squirmed a little, unsure how to react. He was pleased but he didn't exactly want to show it.

"Harry," Draco greeted warmly, smiling a little and bowing formally at the waist.

Harry stared at the Veela before looking at Hermione. He scowled when she gave him a cheeky wave of her fingers and looked expectantly at him. What the hell? He nearly slapped his forehead when he realized he should mimic the Veela. "Draco," he returned and bowed as well. It was a quick jerk of his head mostly, not nearly as graceful as Draco's, but it seemed to please the blonde immensely. He was almost positive he heard a brief, soft crooning sound...

"Are you well?" Draco asked, looking only at Harry. He knew there were other people in the room, of course, but he was having a hard time taking his attention off of Harry. It felt like ages since he had seen the wizard last and he nearly twitched with the urge to go over and touch him (flutter his fingers over his pinked cheekbones or card a hand through his messy hair). Not that he would; he wasn't sure Harry would appreciate that just yet. It seemed all the years apart had finally caught up with him and he eagerly drank in the sight of Harry, in the flesh, before him. It went a ways in soothing an ache he had been able to ignore before.

Harry blinked and nodded jerkily. He didn't understand why he had the urge to close the gap between himself and Draco. Maybe even touch the blonde... He smiled shyly. "I'm good. You?"

"Quite well, thank you," Draco said and smiled. He finally turned to Hermione and looked expectantly at the witch. He fought the urge to scowl when she giggled and nodded at him. It was _not_ funny. He didn't bother wasting any more time or energy on the witch and swiftly crossed the room. He slowly reached down and took Harry's hand. When the wizard made no move to jerk away, he lightly kissed the back of Harry's hand, brushing his lips against his knuckles. He tightened his grip a little and was resisting the urge to brush the man's knuckles across his cheek again. Or run his nose along the side of Harry's neck—right where he could see his pulse thrumming under his skin. He carefully let go of Harry's hand.

Harry watched the greeting and swallowed thickly. How odd was it to have that small gesture turn him on and make him nearly turn into a puddle of goo at the same time? He smiled warmly when Draco looked up, a questioning, unsure expression on his face that melted away when he saw the smile. He was going to have to work on a way to, subtly, let Draco know he didn't mind being touched, even if it wasn't exactly allowed. "So."

"Yes," Draco said and cleared his throat. He reached into his pocket and removed another box. This one was relatively plain, white and tied closed with a thin piece of green ribbon. He extended the box to Harry, pleased when the other man took it with a small, but happy smile and a 'thank you'. He gently tapped the box with his wand, bringing the gift to its proper size.

Harry eyed the box curiously and untied the ribbon, very aware of three sets of eyes watching him (one pair intently). He opened the box and looked up, confused. "Uhm. Thank you?" he said, trying to keep the question out of his tone and striving for polite. He was confused; unsure what to make of the large bag of yellowy-beige pebbles. They were pretty, but he didn't know what he was meant to do with them. Was this some sort of Veela thing?

"It's a Muggle sweet," Draco explained with a smile. "A jelly bean, I believe they're called— quite like Bertie Bott's, only not as dubiously flavored," he added with a grin. "When I saw they made a Treacle Tart flavor, well..." he trailed off and fought the urge to blush. He hoped the gift was appropriate and appreciated.

He had spent a bit of time watching Harry in school and noticed the other man's nearly unhealthy obsession with the treat (but no real preference for other sweets). He was sure there wasn't a meal that Harry didn't manage to get a serving of Treacle Tart in his face (though he always wondered how the other boy had managed to get the dessert during breakfast and lunch). He now realized it was most likely due to his never having such a thing before and it prompted the massive package of sweets Harry now held.

It was only a small start to the many things he had planned to give the man, hoping to make up for past slights and times Harry went without. He felt pride, affection and a happy feeling of warmth wriggle through him when Harry's eyes lit up and his fingers pressed against the box a bit more, apparently more inclined to keep the box close now that he knew what it contained.

Harry felt something bubble happily—_warmly_— in his chest and he carefully closed the box. He didn't know if he was allowed to touch Draco (a hug or a chaste kiss on the cheek, _some_thing, had to be acceptable, right?) to show how much he enjoyed the gift. "Thank you," he said, infusing as much gratitude as he could into his voice. It was quite a simple, almost silly gift, but he appreciated it greatly nonetheless. He realized he liked that Draco knew small things about him.

"You do like it?" Draco pressed, watching in confusion as Harry immediately closed the package back up with careful movements. He had hoped Harry would sample one, if only to ensure they were as delicious as he hoped they be. He didn't try the Muggle sweet himself, so he was unsure of the quality and accuracy of the flavor.

Harry nodded and held the box to his chest. He shifted his hold, blushing a bit, when he realized he was very nearly cradling the box. "I do, thank you, Draco."

"Aren't you going to try one?" Draco blurted. He watched as Harry cheeks pinked lightly as he nodded and opened the box again. Nimble fingers unwound the strange wiry tie and he watched closely with interest as Harry lifted one of the pale yellow ovals up and popped it in his mouth. He suppressed a groan as Harry's tongue flicked against his own fingers; there was no little chance Harry would appreciate his overt sexual interest at the moment (not that he could act on them even if Harry did).

Harry rolled the jelly bean around his mouth a few times and then chewed it slowly. It was incredible! It tasted just like a treacle tart! He didn't know Muggles could do such a thing without the aid of magic but he was glad for their sweet-making talents. The jelly bean was so small, he couldn't imagine how many he could eat before he got tired of them—if he ever did. He eyed the massive bag; even if he pigged out on the sweets, such a large bag would last him for quite some time. Draco was leaning close, watching him intently. "It's good," he said lamely. _Good_ was an understatement but it would have to do.

"Excellent," Draco managed to get out. He was still a bit preoccupied with the near sex-like moans Harry had been making as he chewed and sucked on his treat. He was sure the other man wasn't even aware he was doing it, though. "I'm pleased you enjoyed them." He smiled warmly as Harry hugged the box again. He found it easy to ignore Hermione's presence as he sat down in the closest seat to Harry and just contented himself with being there in his presence. He watched, smiling a little, as Harry offered one of his sweets to Teddy. He had hoped Harry would keep them all for himself but he should have known better—the man couldn't be selfish, it seemed. And he really couldn't begrudge the man sharing with his son.

Teddy eagerly took the candy and popped it in his mouth, chewing rapidly. He wrinkled his nose and made a face, his tongue poking out. "Eww."

"Well, good," Harry said laughing and patting his box. "You don't have to like them. They're mine. More for me," he said and childishly stuck out his tongue. He chuckled when Teddy merely grumbled and flopped onto the sofa on Draco's other side.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

_Thank you all for the continued follows, favorites and reviews. FYI: This is the last 'pre-done' chapter, so updates will be a bit slower from now on.  
_

_Warnings: MalexMale slash. _

_Enjoy. :))_

* * *

Draco took every opportunity to visit Harry.

Most times, he saw the man (as well as Teddy and Hermione) more than twice a week. It wasn't every day, only every other day, but he didn't think it would be out of the question for their time together to be daily within in the next week or so. If it wasn't for the sodding 'chaste touch' rule, he'd have already succumbed to Harry's silent plea to sleep over a night or two.

It wasn't often, and it had only happened twice now, but he'd been there late enough he could see the wizard about to suggest he kip on the couch or the spare room... He wouldn't have, of course, but he felt damn near weightless when he apparated home those nights; floating on a cloud of happiness and contentment. For the first time, he felt separated from his inner being and it was with extreme bemusement to realize his Veela, was apparently a Hufflepuff. It was a bit gross, really. Either way, he gave himself complete permission to revel in the feeling.

Each time he visited, in keeping with his courtship, he brought Harry a gift. He didn't care how many he had given so far (and would continue to give); he just adored Harry's expression. There was still that look of silent wonder and pleasure. And Harry accepted his gifts with a growing ease that was almost (finally) edging towards eagerness. The gifts, generally, we small trinkets or boxes of candy (Muggle and Wizard varieties) he knew Harry liked. Occasionally he'd get something knowing Harry would share it with Teddy and Hermione... and he did it happily. He liked them well enough, but it was mainly due to the heated looks Harry would give him, generally when he thought he wasn't being observed.

He shouldn't be surprised a wizard like Harry would get turned on by his thoughtfulness, but it had still been a pleasant surprise. Even if it hadn't garnered _that_ reaction from Harry, he still would have been pleased to see Hermione and Teddy smile from something he picked out and gave to his mate.

Tonight, though, he was hoping he could give Harry something more ornate and have it be accepted just as easily as chocolate frogs and Muggle jelly beans. He'd planned an evening out; dinner and dancing. It had taken some persuasion, Harry claiming he couldn't dance, but he had finally gotten his way when he stepped close enough for their noses to nearly touch and he'd murmured 'please'. Magic word indeed... Harry had immediately caved, looking torn between embarrassment, aroused and chagrined all at the same time. (Draco had to swiftly leave the kitchen, lest he do something untoward.)

He knocked on the front door and couldn't quell the urge to fidget with his robes as he waited. It felt odd to be at the front door, not unlike the first time he had seen Harry again in almost four years. He knew it was some sort of dating etiquette to knock instead of coming through the floo... he didn't even care that it was probably Muggle in origin. It did add a certain pleasant edge to the wait.

Draco looked up and smiled when he heard the door opening. "Hello."

"Draco," Harry said, sounding breathless. He was going to pretend it was from his quick jog to get the door and not mere the sight of Draco, wearing elegant dress robes and looking positively gorgeous. He stared, enjoying the way the blonde's robes were tailored to perfectly hug his broad shoulders and draping almost lovingly across and down his chest. He jumped when Draco cleared his throat and gave him a charming, roguish smile. "Oh! Sorry!" He moved aside, hoping it was dim enough Draco didn't see his flushed face. "Come in."

Draco nodded and brushed past Harry, letting his fingers flutter lightly over the other man as he passed. He nodded to Hermione as he walked into the kitchen. He bent down and accepted the boisterous hug from Teddy, well used to the little boy's way of greeting by now. He looked forward to seeing Teddy almost as much as he did Harry. He adored the little boy, enjoying spending time with him and teaching him anything that came to mind. Teddy was already quite adept at chess, beating Harry on their first game.

"Good evening, Teddy," he said, making the little boy giggle.

"Hi, Mr. Draco."

Draco nodded, no longer bothering to ask Teddy to drop the 'Mr.' from his address. Teddy insisted, citing it as being more respectful. "Are you ready to escort me and your Harry-daddy to dinner?" he asked importantly. Hermione was coming along too but he couldn't say no when Teddy had asked to chaperone one of their outings, his little chest puffed out proudly with the responsibility. He probably couldn't have said no even if he had planned something wildly romantic; Teddy was hard to say no to.

"Yeah!" Teddy said and then ran from the room to finish getting dressed. He wanted to wear fancy robes and shiny shoes, too. Just like Mr. Draco.

Harry chuckled and leaned against the door frame, smiling warmly at Draco. It wasn't their first official date out, but it was the fanciest so far and he couldn't be more excited. Teddy was acting as their unofficial chaperone, along with Hermione. He smiled when Draco extended his hand, giving him a box. He no longer bothered to argue and simply took it with a smile, letting his fingers brush against Draco's palm as he took it. It was probably bending the rules a bit, since there were no chaste intentions behind the touch, but he was having an increasingly harder time keeping his hands to himself.

Especially as he spent more time with the Veela. He was only human and the overtly adoring (and subtly heated) looks affected him. He was learning a lot about the blonde the past few weeks and he _liked_ what he learned. Plus, he liked watching Draco and Teddy interact. It wasn't a false warmth when Draco spoke with and spent time with Teddy and he was surprised to find it arousing as hell. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the next 10 days or so. And even then, he hadn't any real clue what sort of 'touching' would be allowed.

He slowly opened the box and gasped, nearly dropping it. "Draco," he whispered, shaking his head slightly. He sighed softly, fully aware he couldn't refuse the expensive gift without offending the blonde. It was probably more due to him being a Malfoy than a Veela, but it still made things difficult when he was overwhelmed by a 'trinket' and wanted to give it back.

"Don't you like it, Harry?" Draco asked softly, stepping closer, peering into the box.

It was a Muggle pen set. A very costly Muggle pen set. He wanted to get Harry something nice but _use_ful; something he could spend a rather ridiculous amount of money on but couldn't be refused due to its practicality. He had managed to find the most expensive set but didn't get that one. He felt it was a bit... over the top to spend nearly half a million pounds on a pen set (even if he _did_ think Harry worth it).

He settled for a fine set, in a beautiful emerald and platinum scheme; the emeralds lining the upper part of the pen's barrel in an artfully scattered pattern. It was merely a happy coincidence the coloring suited Harry as well as reflected that of his old House—Slytherin. He was pretty sure both were genuine materials; at least, they _should_ be for the cost of the set. Harry was worth it, of course. He looked up into wide green eyes and smiled. "It's only a pen set."

Harry snorted softly and gently stroked along one of the green barrels. Merlin, it was practically glowing from the inside with a gorgeous green fire. It was almost _too_ nice to even consider using. "_Only a pen set_," he muttered. He knew exactly what he was looking at. He wouldn't refuse, though. It would be rude and... Well, he _did_ want them. He never had something so nice before. "Thank you," he said softly, lifting his gaze to give Draco a smile.

"You're welcome, Harry," Draco said warmly. He was very pleased to see Harry accepting the gift with little reluctance. "I do hope they come in handy."

Harry laughed and closed the box with a soft snap. "They will. I'll feel very silly doing my class work with a Mont Blanc, but I know it'll look smashing when I'm done." He looked up when Teddy bounced into the room, wearing a very nice outfit that was just this shy of actually fitting him properly. He snickered as Teddy pulled down the slightly too-short sleeves and fiddled with his little tie. "I don't think you'll need the tie, Teddy." He didn't comment about the tight fit of the clothes, knowing Teddy wouldn't care.

"But—" Teddy pouted and looked between Harry-daddy and Mr. Draco. Neither of them were wearing ties anymore, but they did still look quite posh. They both had been wearing fancy dressy robes and everything! "I don' have anythin' else nice to wear," he finally said. He squirmed a bit, his trousers were a bit tight. He hadn't worn them since Christmas.

Harry chuckled and walked over to Teddy, removing the little boy's tie gently. He almost regretted not getting Teddy's new holiday outfit, so the little boy could wear that. "You look very dapper, without the tie." He rolled it up and left it laying on the side table. "Did you want to match?" he finally asked, realizing Teddy's problem. He had removed his robe and was now wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, a button up and a sweater vest. He had felt like a nerd in it, annoyed at Hermione for shoving the clothes at him insistently, until he saw Draco wearing something similar once he had taken off his robes. Teddy nodded enthusiastically and he plucked the tie up, transfiguring it into a matching sweater vest—in a lovely sapphire color since it was Teddy's favorite. He fiddled with it until it was the right royal blue Teddy liked and held it up. He chuckled when he got an approving nod. "There."

"Cool!" Teddy cheered and hurriedly wriggled into the sweater. "Thanks!" He smoothed it down, beaming proudly between Harry-daddy and Mr. Draco. He _did_ match (even if they all had different colors on, they all matched shapes) and he felt much better. He didn't know how to keep his hair though and he frowned a little. He liked matching Harry-daddy but Mr. Draco always looked proud when he matched him, too. He sidled over to Aunt Hermione, tugging lightly on her skirt until she leaned down. "I don't know who to match," he whispered, nervously wringing his hands when she turned her head to look at him.

Hermione went to comment that he matched them both before she realized what Teddy meant, widening her eyes a bit when she noticed his hair flickering between messy black and smooth, fine pale blonde. She smiled warmly at the little boy and hugged him impulsively. "Whichever you like, Teddy. Both look brilliant."

"Oh." Teddy frowned a little again and closed his eyes, finally letting his hair settle on a dirty blonde that was nearly his natural color. He liked matching but this way no one would be sad if he picked the wrong one. He bounced over to Harry-daddy and grabbed his hand. "Ready," he announced.

Harry nodded, bending over to give Teddy's temple a kiss before nodding to Draco. He didn't know where they were going and needed the blonde to lead them. He didn't protest at all when Draco picked up Teddy and sidled closer, an arm sliding around his waist.

"Side-along," Draco explained softly. He could have floo'd them, but he eagerly took the excuse to touch the wizard. He grinned when Harry just looked up at him with a slight smirk on his face. "Hermione," he called over to the witch. He held in a snicker when she rushed over and grabbed onto his elbow, poking Harry none-too-gently to shift them apart a little. "Hold on." He closed his eyes and concentrated. He hadn't side-alonged so many before and he did not want to risk splinching any of them. They landed a bit roughly, but his grip tightened on all of them, his arm coming from around Harry to grab Hermione steady as well.

Hermione was the first to let go of the odd little group hug and looked around. She whistled lowly and elbowed Draco playfully, grinning up at the Veela. "Nice," she praised. She wasn't familiar with the place but it looked Muggle. Muggle, and posh, but family oriented. She turned around just in time to see Harry trying to sneak a kiss and lightly whacked the back of his head. She wagged a finger at him, stoically ignoring his sheepish puppy-eyes. "I don't think so, mister." She was taking her role as chaperone seriously. She didn't want any small detail to go wrong and compromise their chances of Bonding later.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, rubbing his head and giving Draco an apologetic look. Mostly for being caught and thwarted. He tried not to pout when Draco unwound his arm and nodded at him before turning to Hermione. He was starting to dislike the whole courting thing, even if he did ask for it. He sighed softly and followed Draco into the restaurant, nodding along as Teddy chatted at him excitedly. Yes, the place was big. Yes, the place was fancy. Yes, they would have the best chicken fingers ever. He smiled as Draco held the door for them.

He did notice the dance floor and he only hoped dancing was allowed in The Rules.

.|.

Harry looked up, startled, when his floo chimed. His eyebrows rose in surprise and confusion before quickly pinching in concern when Draco stumbled through a moment later, landing on his hands and knees. He put down the book he was reading and quickly sat up. "Draco?"

"Harry," Draco panted softly, still on all fours. He felt dizzy and disoriented but relieved he had been able to reach Harry. He felt his arms shake with the effort of holding himself up and gracelessly rolled onto his back with a grunt and a long exhale. He tried to blink his eyes back into focus but it only made room appear to spin and he had to close his eyes shut tightly before he got nauseous.

Harry rushed over, kneeling next to the prone Veela, his hands skimming a few inches over this body unsure if he should touch or not. He'd never seen Draco fall through the floo—ever, even the time he'd indulged in a bit too much wine and 'drunk floo'd'—and he was paler than usual. Draco's eyes were closed, showing the dark purple tinge to the delicate skin, and he was breathing unsteadily.

"Draco? Are you OK?" He knew it was stupid to ask the moment the words left his mouth, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Not really," Draco murmured, willing his heart rate to slow the hell down and his eyes to open. He could hear the panic in Harry's voice and he didn't want his wizard to be panicking. He was hit with a wave of annoyance when he realized he had left Harry's gift on his chair in the Manor in his disoriented state and haste to get here. He groaned, both in discomfort and aggravation. "Bugger," he muttered.

Harry leaned down and shook Draco's shoulder before cupping his face, not thinking about the no touching rule. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to panic when Draco's eyes fluttered closed again and his breathing stuttered as he made a noise in the back of his throat. He nearly let go, thinking he was causing the Veela discomfort or pain but one of Draco's hands came up and covered his, keeping him in place.

"I forgot your gift," Draco murmured, trying not to nuzzle into Harry's hands and losing. He sighed happily, even though it was a bit shaky, and felt his heart-rate finally start to slow a bit. He felt Harry's fingers jerk, as if he was going to pull away again, and he quickly—but gently—laid his other hand over Harry's as well. "Please don't," he whispered, his eyes sliding closed again. He hadn't thought going without Harry's touch for so long would affect him so. Well, he had hoped anyway. "I need another few moments."

Harry nodded, even though Draco couldn't see him. He left his hands where they were and adjusted his position on his knees so he was more comfortable. He stared down at the prone Veela and felt his chest constrict when he realized Draco looked like hell. It had only been a little over a day since he last saw the blonde. He was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping. His hair was a bit limp but still beautiful. He flushed, grateful Draco's eyes were closed, at the last thought. He gently moved his hands, shushing Draco when he went to protest, so one was in pale hair and the other cupped the side of Draco's neck. He smiled when Draco made a happy little sound of contentment and relaxed fully into his touch.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm sorry if I worried you," Draco said quietly, his eyes still closed. He was enjoying the moment too much to move, but he felt much better. He felt Harry shift around but the hands didn't move. He wasn't exactly comfortable laying on the floor but he wouldn't move for anything, not as long Harry's hand stayed plastered to his body. Merlin, it felt amazing and it was steadily soothing every ache and pain that had accumulated over the past few weeks.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking at Draco intently. The blonde was starting to get a bit of color back in his cheeks and his breathing was easing back to a normal rhythm. "Are you— Is this a Veela thing?" he asked, feeling a bit stupid for over-simplifying. It seemed a bit more serious to be called simply 'a Veela thing' but he didn't know how else to phrase it.

Draco sighed softly and opened his eyes, sliding his hand up Harry's arm before sliding back down and coming to a rest on the back of Harry's hand. "Yes," he said simply. "I, apparently, was a bit mistaken for how long I could go without touching you."

"Oh," Harry said softly. He shivered lightly when Draco's thumb brushed along the back of his hand, making his skin tighten pleasantly. "But, we have touched," he said quietly, resisting the urge to look around guiltily for witnesses. Teddy was up napping and Hermione wasn't due over for another hour.

Draco chuckled softly, and brought Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed his palm, his lips lingering for a moment. Thankfully, he was recovered enough to resist the temptation to run his tongue along Harry's Heart Line, but it was rather difficult. "Not for any length of time and not usually skin to skin, Harry," he said quietly. "It's quite different and direct contact makes all the difference." He sighed and gently removed Harry's hands from him so he could sit up. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't," Harry denied immediately. "OK, maybe a little..." he admitted when Draco raised an eyebrow at him. He realized he had trailed off and he felt suddenly nervous and started to worrying the inside of his cheek with his teeth. "So, what do we do?" he asked, looking at Draco curiously. He had no problems if Draco needed a touch now and then. He certainly didn't want to have Draco falling through his floo every so often, weak and in need of a hands-on session. He didn't mind the hands-on part, but he didn't think he could handle seeing Draco that pale and weak again.

Draco hummed and carefully reached for Harry's hand, holding it between both of his and rubbing gently. Warmth and contentment flowed through him in a gentle wave and he closed his eyes to enjoy the blissful sensation. Harry didn't look at all bothered with the touching and he felt quite hopeful. He hadn't known how Harry would handle the information. "We will need to have minor, non-sexual, contact," he finally said.

"A-alright," Harry said, fighting the urge to squirm and flush at the words 'non-sexual'; even if they sounded innocent, they brought very vivid images to mind nonetheless. Images that were certainly _not_ 'non-sexual'. "How often?" he asked, looking up at Draco, curious. It had been almost three weeks since Draco had sat in his kitchen that first time. He wanted to ask if it would affect the courting thing, but he didn't really care at this point—not if it meant Draco's health. And he was figuring as long as the touches were 'chaste', Draco would have mentioned it if it was going to be an issue.

Draco hummed again. "I'm quite tempted to say daily," he said with a teasing grin. "But I think every other day should be sufficient. The few times I was able to sneak a hand hold or touch you wasn't enough. Is it alright if it's more... like this?" he asked, his eyes flicking down to where their hands were still clasped together tightly, Harry's hand sandwiched between his. He realized his thumb was stroking along Harry's knuckles but didn't bother to stop when he noticed Harry didn't mind.

"Yeah, that's fine," Harry said quickly. "Whatever you need is fine," he added, meeting Draco's eyes. "So... Is this part of why a Veela needs a mate?"

Draco pursed his lips a little and studied Harry for a long moment, deciding how to answer. He didn't think Harry was asking for any reason other than his natural curiosity (he nearly smiled when thinking of how often that got the other wizard into trouble). He already knew Harry wasn't going to deny their match. And he also knew the other man was too noble (and just generally good-hearted) to use the information for unpleasant reasons.

"Yes and no," Draco finally said, shrugging one shoulder gracefully. "A Veela needs a mate to complete them. It's hard to explain fully, but it's almost like we're a whole person, but only once we've found our mate. We're compatible in every aspect; mind, body, soul and magic." He watched Harry's face, warmth flooding his entire body when Harry nodded his understanding, a flush slowly staining his cheeks. Harry understood and not just because he was being told; he felt it, too.

"For the most part, a Veela can survive if we haven't found our mate. We can even be relatively content, if not happy, but never at our full potential. Once we find our mate, that's what we need. It's vital to our well-being and survival to be with them, Bond with them so we can share ourselves. Completely. If we're denied that, it's like suffering from a disease that eats away at our bodies and magic." He squeezed the hand in his when Harry's face pinched. He didn't want to make Harry feel bad, he was only explaining the importance a mate had for a Veela and why he was so very grateful to be given a chance with his.

"As for the touching," he said, his eyes flicking down to their still-joined hands for a moment. He wanted to stare, study and memorize the way their hands slotted together. His pale and long, Harry's tanned and strong. "It's a way for our magics to recognize each other and... fuse, in a way." He went silent, realizing Harry was looking somewhere over his left shoulder, looking lost in thought.

He wasn't going to interrupt Harry's speculation... but he was growing increasingly curious as to what Harry was thinking about and how he was taking everything he'd been told. He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting together on the floor, quietly holding hands, when Hermione stepped out of the floo. He gave the witch a welcoming smile, squeezing Harry's hand to get his attention. He cocked his head towards the floo when Harry's eyes flicked up to him, the other wizard blinking a few times as he registered Hermione's presence.

It was rather adorable to see Harry blush and he was immensely grateful (and thoroughly smitten) when the other man made no move to separate their hands.

Hermione studied the men on the floor, her eyebrows quirking upwards. "Should I be allowing this?" she finally asked, her eyes firmly on where the two men's hands were linked. It was, admittedly, cute to see them hold hands but she was concerned about her role in this sort of thing. She'd read the 'rules', of course, but they were frustratingly vague on what sort of contact was allowed (besides banning anything deemed sexual, that is). Plus, she knew Draco, as a Veela, was bound to need some contact with Harry to stabilize his magic as their bond grew. It was all very fascinating, if not a little confusing and conflicting.

"Yes," Draco said simply.

Harry cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like they'd been caught out. Even though they were only holding hands. "It's part of his Veela thing," he blurted, feeling his cheeks warm when Draco and Hermione both stared at him, both of them smirking at him at nearly the same time—in the same infuriating way that made him feel 12. "He needs me to touch him," he added. He groaned softly and dropped his head a little, avoiding both of their amused gazes when he realized how that sounded. "Shut up," he muttered when Draco started snickering. He nearly threatened to withhold his touch, but he smothered that urge. He liked it as much as the Veela appeared to and he wasn't about to punish himself for the blonde being a git.

"I see," Hermione said, hurrying across the room to sit in a chair by the pair on the floor. "And what happens if you don't touch each other?" She paused, tapping her chin. "How often do you need to touch each other?"

Harry groaned again, "Stop saying it like that!"

"Well, it's true. How else am I supposed to say it?" Hermione asked with a huff. She'd be amused by Harry's embarrassment (like any good friend would) but she was being denied information and that trumped anything else. So, she ignored Harry (pointedly turning away from him sticking his tongue out childishly), and looked at Draco. "Well?"

Draco cleared his throat, and decided to tell the witch whatever she wanted to know. Hermione could be trusted not to abuse the knowledge and he knew she'd pester and hound him until she got answers. Normally, he could respect that in a person but it bemused him when he was the focus of such tenacity. He shifted a bit in his position on the floor. It wasn't very comfortable but he wasn't about to get up just yet, even if Hermione was not a witness.

"I feel physical effects, not quite unlike withdrawal symptoms." He nodded when Hermione gasped softly, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes went wide. "Yes. Quite unpleasant, that. And I'm not sure how often—we'll have to sort of experiment and see how it goes."

"Does it affect your courtship rules?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. She felt justified in being a little overly dramatic about it; both men knew she was always one to take responsibility seriously. And this was very serious.

"No, as long as the touches are chaste."

Hermione nodded, appeased and pleased. "Alright then. Keep it above the belt and I won't have to hex you boys apart," she said with a grin. She laughed with delight when Harry groaned again. "Right," she said, clapping her hands. "You, go get presentable," she said to Draco. "And you—" She looked at Harry, "When's dinner?"

"Blimey, 'Mione," Harry said, reluctantly letting go of Draco's hand so he could stand. He pouted a bit when Draco headed towards the floo. "Fine," he said with a sigh, getting up and stalking into the kitchen.

Draco watched Harry slam into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, turning to Hermione expectantly. "Dare I ask?"

"Oh, he's just having a strop," Hermione said dismissively, waving a hand at Draco, used to Harry's moods. True, it had been awhile since he had such a childish pout session, but she figured he was due one. She looked at Draco from the corner of her eye and was pleased to see him looking thoughtful; good, he should know even the annoying sides of Harry. "Probably because he thinks you're leaving. Or because I ruined his fun," she added as an afterthought. Both were quite likely.

Draco hummed thoughtfully, his gaze sliding to the kitchen door. He was walking through it before he even realized he had moved. He winced when he heard the sharp sound of pots and pans being slammed around, the metal clanking loudly as they met the cooker or the counter. "Harry?" he called out, smothering a smirk when Harry jumped and whirled around. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly. He thought Draco had left. He felt rather annoyed the blonde had come only to feel him up and then leave. It didn't matter he was OK with it or that it was really just an extended hand holding session... he felt a little used. Which was completely ridiculous and only added to his irritation and fueled the urge to pout and kick things. "I thought you'd gone."

Draco tsked softly and stepped closer, smiling when Harry immediately closed the distance between them. He idly wondered if the wizard was even aware of doing it, but it thrilled him nonetheless that his mate felt drawn to him in return. His hand raised, hovered over Harry's chest, and then lowered again. No touching there; that wouldn't be chaste. He settled for letting his hand rest on Harry's forearm for a moment. He cleared his throat and shook his head a little, "No. I was merely going to retrieve your gift."

"Oh. Right," Harry murmured, feeling a bit silly. He did recall Draco babbling about a gift when he fell through his floo. "OK, well, go on then. I won't hold you up," he said, pressing against the Veela's chest lightly. He stepped closer, completely unaware of doing so, and let his hands gently stroke along the blonde's chest. It was firm and nicely muscled. He glanced down, his tongue quickly flicking from his top lip to his bottom lip as he stared. He jumped when the kitchen door banged open.

Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her toe. Merlin, these two were getting to be worse than a pair of seventh years discovering hidden alcoves and privacy wards! She idly wondered if she should stick a monitoring charm on the pair. "What's for dinner, Harry?"

"Uh," Harry cleared his throat and forced himself to take a step back, realizing what he had been doing was definitely not in the realm of 'chaste touching'. Well, it wouldn't have been in another moment when his palms had been itching to slide over Draco's nipples... "Chicken."

Hermione snickered. She wasn't sure which was funnier, Harry's blush or Draco's glazed over expression. She felt a bit bad she had to interrupt, they were grown men after all, but she held firm in her resolve to make sure nothing went wrong with their courtship and possibly their Bonding. "Wonderful," she said. She stepped forward and nudged Draco, poking the Veela in the shoulder. "You were going somewhere?" she prompted.

"Right!" Draco said with a start. "I'll be right back," he said, mostly to Harry. He hesitated for a moment before bending slightly to place a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek before rushing out of the kitchen and towards the floo. He groaned softly as he tossed the powder in; even just a kiss on the cheek send his senses reeling. His lips were still tingling pleasantly, warmed by the friction of light stubble and just the sensation of being on Harry's skin, when he called out 'Malfoy Manor' and disappeared in a whoosh of green.

Hermione glanced back at Harry, smiling when he blinked out of his daze and went back to the stove. He wasn't slamming pots and pans around, so that was a plus. "I just want you to know, I don't enjoy interrupting you, Harry." She moved to lean against the counter next to the stove, giving her friend an earnest look. "Really I don't. I can only imagine how frustrating it is."

Harry kept quiet, unsure how willing he was to admit that yes, it _was_ frustrating. Two weeks ago he would have had a hard time admitting he even wanted to kiss the blonde and now... he was being driven crazy because he _couldn't_. He peeked at Hermione from the corner of his eye and sighed. Hermione was bright—there was no way she'd miss noticing that he was attracted to the Veela. But knowing Hermione, she knew and was pleased about it. She had been supportive from the start. "I know," he said simply.

"So, things are going well?" she prodded. She really hoped her instincts weren't wrong and Draco was good for her best friend. And that Harry was actually starting to fall for the Veela—not just lust after his fit body. It was one thing for Draco to already be half in love with Harry from the start, she wanted Harry to be able to return those feelings for Draco's sake (as well as his own). Which was odd to feel, but it was true; she liked the blonde well enough now she didn't want him hurt or stuck in a relationship that wasn't fulfilling.

Harry nodded, ducking his head a bit. "Yeah, things are going very well. Draco's... well, he's amazing, 'Mione. I never thought I'd say that, but there it is," he said, shrugging one shoulder and turning to gauge Hermione's reaction. She was beaming at him and he found himself relaxing. "He's funny, did you know? And charming. He's also very warm, when the situation is right. And he's great with Teddy," he said, practically all in one breath. He realized he was babbling and rolled his lips together.

"That's wonderful, Harry," Hermione said with a smile, gently squeezing Harry's arm in support and affection. "Really. I can't tell you how happy it makes me."

"He's still a bit of a prat though," Harry said, sounding amused instead of put out. It was oddly endearing to see Draco hadn't changed that much since he'd last seen him. And it helped he was a prat when appropriate, not just because he felt superior or got off on being a knob. He studied Hermione for a moment. "You're really OK with Draco? I mean, we haven't had the best history—"

"I really am," Hermione interrupted before Harry could get himself worked up. "First of all, he apologized. Secondly, he's your mate—there's not much I could really do about it, anyway. And thirdly? He's not the same scared kid we grew up with. Just as _we_ aren't the same people." She watched Harry nod along with each point but his eyebrows were still pinched, as if he wasn't quit sure yet. He was probably thinking of Ronald; her stubborn husband wasn't going around cursing Malfoy's existence any more but he was still adjusting to the knowledge Draco was sticking around—indefinitely. He'd been keeping his distance from them all. (She knew Harry preferred it that way. Even if it was obvious he missed his friend, it was a sight better than Draco and Ron snarking and sniping at each other whenever they were in the same room.)

The stubborn git. Honestly, the next time he said 'bloody Veela' she was seriously considering putting him on the couch for a week. Not only did it upset Draco with the constant friction, it was straining his friendship with Harry. She tried telling Ronald that if he kept on, he'd probably lose Harry's friendship because the chance he'd pick Ron over Draco was dwindling every day.

Harry sighed softly and turned from the stove, "It just feels so sudden."

"Harry," Hermione said with a snort. "You've known him since you were eleven-years-old. He's been the first—and pretty much _only_—person to ever get under your skin. I think it all makes perfect sense," she said, crossing her arms and daring Harry to disagree with her. She raised an eyebrow when he went to open his mouth. "Honestly, Harry," she said and rolled her eyes, even though she was smiling. "There's no need to hide what you're feeling."

Harry cleared his throat and focused back on stirring random things. "I'm not." He peeked at Hermione from the corner of his eye, but not enough to see the kitchen door twitch open. "I'm not," he repeated, his eyes returning to watching the spoon move. He still wasn't good at talking about his feelings, so if he was going to make embarrassing declarations, he couldn't look at Hermione while he did so. And it felt a bit... wrong to be telling Hermione that sort of thing before he told Draco. "I do like him. _A lot_. And it's... it's just so..." he trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

"Unexpected?" Draco offered from the doorway.

Harry jumped, flushing darkly when he saw Draco standing by the kitchen door. His arms were crossed, a box tucked in his left hand still, but he was smiling warmly. The bright silvery gaze was warm, as well, and it made his entire body tingle and flush. "Yes," he whispered. "Is that... Does that upset you?" he asked, even though Draco didn't _look_ upset.

It couldn't feel great to know your feelings weren't returned, at least not as fiercely.

"No," Draco said and shook his head a little, amazed at Harry.

He had sprung the 'I'm-Your-Veela-Mate thing on the man mere weeks ago and Harry was concerned he would be upset they hadn't fallen madly in love yet? He was a realist and he was extremely surprised (and grateful) that Harry had warmed up as much as he already had. Considering their past, he never expected the other wizard to be able to stand him, let alone care about his feelings and show the beginnings of affection and attraction.

Draco slowly moved further into the kitchen. He held out the gift he held towards Harry.

Now that he had actually given it (well, he would be as soon as Harry's fingers closed over it), he was a little wary about how it would be received since overhearing Harry's confession. Oh well. He could not—_would not_—take it back.

And, really, he'd never know otherwise, would he? He had to've been around Harry too much if he was willing to act like a reckless Gryffindor. (And why was that thought much less disturbing and bothersome?)


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

_Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews! A bit of a delay due to laziness, lack of time and editing mishaps. Hopefully it's sorted because I didn't want to put off loading this any longer.  
_

_(Mini-message/rant [feel free to skip and continue onto the story!]: _I've disabled PMs for awhile... Not a big deal—but it does mean reviews will go unanswered for awhile (sorry— I really do appreciate them!); so consider each one answered with a heartfelt 'thank you!'. I probably shouldn't let a few negative (well, nasty), unsolicited, messages get to me but I'm just too damn old to put up with immature shit from people that I'm sure should know better. If you have my e-mail; feel free to use that. Otherwise, my facebook page [link is on my profile] is it (as long as there isn't disrespect aimed there, as well) should the urge to communicate with me strike. Sorry for those reading this multiple times (but I think I love you for following/reading more than one of my stories).)

_Warnings: MalexMale slash. Language. Lil' bit o' smut._

_Enjoy. :))_

* * *

Draco smiled when Harry immediately set his spoon down and turned, moving closer and taking the proffered gift with a gentle touch he always used when receiving a gift from him. He watched closely as Harry moved back enough to lean against the counter and removed the minimal wrappings with his usual care. It pleased him more than he could say that Harry no longer dithered about with the gifts; he was especially pleased to see a faint rosy glow on Harry's face, as well.

Hopefully it was a pleased flush from his gift and not the residual effects of Harry's earlier... temper tantrum. Either way, he was having a difficult time keeping his hand from reaching up and stroking along the flushed skin.

One thing Draco had learned from watching Harry open gifts was less was better; the less intricately he wrapped them, the better it was. Quicker too; the entire exchange happened that much faster and reached the satisfactory conclusion. He hadn't exactly learned to master the art of patience... at least, not when it came to Harry. And Harry took his sweet time unwrapping gifts. On one hand, he understood the behavior, but on the other? He wanted Harry to tear it open eagerly so he could see Harry's reaction to his gift that much sooner.

He smiled when Harry set aside the intricately tied bow, after he had taken care to gently ease it off the box, and slowly cracked the box open. As he had expected, Harry's eyes widened. Also, as he had expected, Harry's entire body seemed to flush and he heard a soft gasp.

Harry could feel Hermione leaning in closer, obviously wanting a peek at the gift. It took every ounce of his restraint not to push the witch away or snarl at her. This was _his_ and she had no business looking (she'd want to_ touch_ it, he just knew it). He blinked stupidly, unsure where such a reaction came from. He looked up and met Draco's eyes, frowning a little when there was a knowing sort of glint in them.

"Is this... Is this what I think it is?" He finally asked in a shaky, soft voice. He looked back down, staring with slightly wide eyes, and realized he was gently tracing the pad of his fingertip along a smooth, shiny edge; he quickly tucked his finger against his palm and looked back up at Draco.

Draco nodded slowly and reached out, picking up the bonding cuff from the silk pillow it had been resting on. He wasn't sure how he felt about Harry's reluctance to touch the cuff, but he was pleased Harry hadn't pushed it away. Or try to put it on himself. He didn't know if Harry knew the way it was supposed to happen or if he was just that apprehensive. No help for it; it was presented now and he couldn't dawdle.

He felt himself flush with warmth when Harry's beautiful green eyes didn't leave the cuff—like they were drawn there and glued to it. The wizard merely looked curious, if not a little awed as well—not scared or upset; which was very good. A step in the right direction and a bright feeling of hope squired through him. "Yes, it is, Harry."

"Oh. Alright," Harry said in a breathed rush. Both in acceptance and to confirm he understood. He glanced down again, looking at the bonding cuff closely. It was some sort of soft grey metal (probably platinum) and there were a few scattered diamonds along the surface. It took a moment for him to realize they were laid out in the Draco constellation and he felt everything side him warm. There was ornate lettering engraved along both edges, all the way around. He didn't understand the language or the words but the effect softened the hardened look of the metal and made it look beautiful, almost delicate, yet very... official.

All in all, he realized he couldn't wait to have it on his arm...

He knew what the gift of a bonding cuff meant (Hermione had insisted he read anything she could get her hands on about courting, bonding and Veela) and he felt a curious sort of anticipation wriggle through him instead of panic or even fear. He couldn't take his eyes away from the cuff, following it as Draco lifted it from the box and gently pressed it against his wrist. Draco didn't slip it on—it was just held it there, probably so their magics could slowly intermingle. The metal was warm and he gasped softly when it made contact with his skin. He dragged his gaze away from the thick band of metal and met Draco's eyes again.

"What now?" Harry asked in a whisper.

He didn't know why he was whispering; it just felt like the sort of thing he should be doing. He saw a hint of amusement in Draco's eyes but he didn't know what was amusing the Veela and he didn't want to ask. He forced his eyes to move away from Draco's and saw that Hermione was still in the kitchen but she'd taken several steps back. Which was odd.

He really would've expected her to step closer; to watch and observe every detail.

"Strong magic," Hermione said, sounding a little breathless herself. It was amazing, really. The moment Draco had touched the Veela bonding cuff to Harry, a strong aura of magic had surrounded the pair and she found herself unconsciously backing up, even though she had wanted to get closer. She realized Teddy had come in the kitchen as well and she laid an arm over his shoulders, gently holding him against her side. "Should we leave?" she asked, looking mainly at Draco but asking both of them.

Harry looked a little flushed and she could only imagine how embarrassed he'd be if things got a little... intense.

"No," Draco said softly, turning just enough to meet Hermione's eyes for a moment and give her a smile. "Mother should be here in a moment as well," he added. "Family needs to be present," he said, turning back to Harry and missing the stunned expression on Hermione's face. He nodded when Harry's eyes widened slightly and he stepped a little closer. If Harry accepted the bonding cuff, he could be as close as he wanted to be. The very notion made his pulse pick up and his head swim pleasantly for a moment.

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded. "OK," he muttered. He didn't know what was going to happen but if the sensations going through his body got any more intense, it was going to be mortifying to go through with this with an audience. Especially since it consisted of their family (and Hermione, who was as good as family). He leaned close enough to be able to whisper in Draco's ear, hoping to Merlin that Hermione couldn't hear him, "Is— Are we going to—" He cut himself off, on the verge of babbling, and swallowed thickly. "What's going to happen?"

"Nothing as embarrassing as what you're thinking," Draco murmured. His voice was rough with anticipation and emotion. His entire body tingled from the close proximity of Harry and his warm breath tickling the skin of his neck. He cleared his throat and gave Harry a warm smile. "I ask. You accept. We kiss. It's supposed to be quite the intense moment, but I don't think we'll embarrass ourselves."

Harry nodded, his hair brushing along Draco's cheek making the Veela's eyes flutter closed as a shiver worked through him. He leaned back a little more and smirked when he saw Draco's reaction. Good; he was glad he wasn't the only one feeling like a randy bastard.

"Why?" he asked, looking at Draco intently. He had expected this but not so soon. He knew once he accepted the Veela's bond, they'd probably have to cut the courting short and... consummate that much sooner. He felt himself flush at the idea and tried like hell to focus on Draco when he realized the blonde's lips were moving.

"—ready." Draco smirked and shook his head a little. He realized about half-way through Harry hadn't been listening. And he could only imagine what distracted the wizard. Before Harry could pretend he heard or ask him to repeat himself, he carefully folded his free hand around Harry's upper arm and pulled him close until their chests were just about pressed together. "Because I can't wait. Because we're ready."

Harry nodded. Yeah, he was ready. He couldn't believe it took less than a month to find himself willing to bond to Draco Malfoy for life and looking forward to it. He couldn't, with complete honesty, say he was in love with the blonde but he was _starting_ to be. He hated the days he didn't see Draco and the thought of spending his life without the Veela almost brought him physical pain.

He glanced over at Hermione and the witch beamed at him, twiddling her fingers in a cheery wave. That was further proof he was ready, if he really needed it; Hermione approved. Not that he lived his life by her approval, but she'd often been right when he did boneheaded things and tried to talk him out of them. Generally, he didn't listen and learned the hard way. He _still_ did that, of course. But it was just another tic in the right column that he was ready for this when Hermione offered no disagreements.

Teddy looked just as excited, if not a little confused about what—_exactly_—was going on. Teddy adored Draco and the one time he asked the little boy about 'Mr. Draco' coming around more, maybe staying over for a sleep-over, Teddy had whooped excitedly and hadn't left the Veela's side the rest of the day. He even tried to pull Draco into his room when he went down for a nap (much to Draco's amusement and absolute pleasure).

Harry tried not to fidget when Mrs. Malfoy pushed her way into the kitchen. The older witch only took another two steps into the room, stopping right beside Hermione, and came no further. He wasn't sure if she'd _been_ stopped or just naturally knew to keep her distance. He gave the witch an awkward little wave that was returned with a small, but warm, smile as she inclined her head.

He had gotten on surprisingly well with Narcissa Malfoy when he met her again, formally. She had been pleasant and warm when they 'met'. Well, warm in her own way, anyway. They were past calling each other 'Mr. Potter' and 'Mrs. Malfoy' officially, but he still stuttered when calling her Narcissa, much to her (and Draco's) amusement. It helped that she took to Teddy immediately and the little boy had been thrilled when he'd been allowed to refer to her as 'grandmum'.

"All set, darling," Narcissa said, smoothing her robes and giving Draco a little dip of her head as well.

It was stifling in the room, making it hard to breath, but she managed to project her voice loud enough she saw his pale head bob in acknowledgement. She didn't chastise him for his curt gesture or lack of attention; he was focused solely on Harry. Honestly, it was a testament to his manners and familial affection for her that he even heard her or acknowledged her at all. She wanted to coo or something and clasp her hands to her chest like a simpering ninny at the evidence of the strong bond. But she didn't; she was a Black and she'd conduct herself as one.

She blinked when Hermione handed her a delicate handkerchief, dabbing at her leaking eyes with an identical one. She took it with a nod of thanks and kept it in her hand. There was little doubt she'd need it later. She realized, belatedly, she hadn't greeted anyone and nearly pinched herself for the rudeness. "Hermione, Teddy. Lovely to see you both."

"Hi grandmum!" Teddy gushed, leaning over and hugging the older woman around the waist. He re-situated himself so he was between the two witches, grabbing a hand each, but his eyes hadn't left Mr. Draco and Harry-daddy since he came in the room. There was a shiny bracelet and a strong bubble of magic and it was so exciting!. He wondered if this meant there would be sleepovers now... Mr. Draco seemed to like the idea when Harry-daddy mentioned it, even if they both had pink faces.

"Did you come for Harry-daddy?" he asked his grand mum, tilting his head curiously. Usually when he saw Mr. Draco's mummy, they went to Mr. Draco's big house (which wasn't a lot, which was good 'cause it was kinda spooky there).

Narcissa nodded once, smoothing a hand over Teddy's mess of black hair. She smiled when it shifted to a matching pale blonde as Teddy looked up at her with wide, soft blue eyes. "I did. My son is going to ask him an important question. If he says yes, we'll be having a little party." She couldn't help smiling back when Teddy beamed up at her, pumping his fist and hissing 'yes' as his bum wiggled in excitement. Yes, she was hoping there'd be a celebration as well. Her Draco had been looking forward to this day for years and she hoped he wouldn't be disappointed.

Of course, one only had to look at Harry and know he wouldn't be.

The wizard practically had cartoon hearts in his eyes and he was giving her Draco the most warm look she'd ever seen the two men share before. It was... Well—it was wonderful to witness. A brief pang of grief for her missing husband had her using her handkerchief for a moment. Lucius would have been proud to witness this, even if their son was bonding himself to Harry Potter. (The man had been wise not to make rude comments when Draco told him of his mate's identity, but she knew Lucius had been wary and a bit discomfited by it at the beginning.) She had been concerned Draco had been too eager to offer Harry the bonding cuff, but she was pleased to see her reservations were for naught.

"Draco," she murmured. She smiled when he jumped, his eyes reluctantly leaving Harry and meeting hers. "Any time now." She smirked a little when he nodded, a light blush staining his cheeks. She smothered the urge to coo again; she hadn't seen her Draco blush since he was thirteen.

Draco nodded again and cleared his throat. His mind suddenly went blank and he could only stare up at Harry, mouth and eyes wide open. _Oh no_. There wasn't exactly a set dialog for this, most Veela just spoke from the heart... But he couldn't think of anything to say! Any soft words of affection and promises of forever. adoration and honor flew from his head. He felt a nudge against his side and realized Harry's hand had slid up his side and had settled on his hip.

Merlin. That was _not_ helping.

"Draco," Harry murmured. He tried really hard not to snicker but Draco looked absolutely ridiculous; standing there wide-eyed and his mouth open but no words coming out. "It's my job to look like a buffoon."

Draco cleared his throat. "Right," he said tightly. He managed to give Harry a look, silently chastising him for speaking of himself that way, and he ignored Harry's minute eye roll. He swallowed a few times and when he felt he could speak without sounding like an idiot, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Once he felt calmer, he slowly opened his eyes. Harry was staring back at him, looking expectant and still a bit stunned but happy. He still didn't know what to say exactly; he didn't know, giving Harry's earlier confession, how the wizard would react to certain words or vows.

"Harry." He looked down, his gaze settling on the bonding cuff. Harry was holding the other side and he could feel the way their magics combined and pulsed through the thick metal. It was... intoxicating. He still couldn't speak and he idly wondered what Harry thought of that. He looked up and smiled, relieved to see Harry looking between the cuff and his face. "I can't think of a single thing to say," he finally murmured, chuckling softly when Harry gaped at him.

Harry made a soft sound and slid his hand over Draco's. "Say whatever you need to," he whispered. He didn't know if Draco was holding back heart-felt sentiments he didn't want to admit to or if he was truly at a loss for words. He'd rarely seen Draco stunned speechless and generally it made him feel warm (and a little smug he was able to cause such a reaction); but right now he was worried it would mess up however this sort of thing should go. There had to be vows uttered, or something, right? A rituals needed 'magic words'? He rubbed small circles over the back of Draco's hand, hoping to calm the Veela.

Draco stared at the way Harry's hand was moving. "Harry," he started again. "I ask for your heart, magic, body and soul to be mine. Joined for life, in a mate's bond," he managed. It was the most basic of the bonding rites, but it was all that he could come up with. He wanted to groan aloud, annoyed and frustrated. Harry's 'soothing' motions were driving his instincts haywire! He couldn't think... He gripped the cuff tighter, waiting for Harry's response.

"Uhm. Yes? I mean, I accept," Harry said, trying to keep the uncertainty from his voice. He was sure of his answer but he wasn't sure what the appropriate response was. He leaned close to Draco and whispered "Did I answer that right?" Even before Draco responded, he felt the cuff warm and grow heavier. He really hoped that was a good thing...

Draco nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as he tried not to grab Harry and kiss him stupid. Why did he have to get so close and breath all over him like that? Didn't he realize he was already a mess of hormones and his closeness was so not helping his control? The cuff practically hummed with their magic and Harry's acceptance, so he slowly eased it open enough to slip it on Harry's arm.

"Let it adjust and push it up wherever you want it," he murmured, staring at the cuff circling Harry's arm. It looked stunning and everything felt too tight and overly warm as he looked at it. He could hardly believe he was actually taking the first step of bonding with his mate. He impulsively grabbed Harry and squeezed him, choking out a laugh when the wizard squeaked and landed against his chest with a breathless _oomph_.

It didn't take Harry long to recover. He didn't take Draco for a hugger... but he melted into the embrace, sighing softly and wrapping his arms around the Veela's waist as he pressed his cheek against the blonde's chest. He really liked the way his cheek could rest on Draco's chest, like they fit. He needed to adjust his cuff, he could feel it tingling and warming in pulses, but he really didn't want to pull away from the embrace. "Draco," he murmured, patting the blonde's back gently. "I need to adjust my cuff."

"Right." Draco pulled away, reluctant to let Harry go. He had nearly crooned when Harry fit against him so perfectly. He cleared his throat softly but couldn't quite look away from Harry's bright smile. "Sorry."

Harry smiled and pulled his shirt sleeve up. "It's fine. I just didn't want to miss the chance." He looked at the cuff and then up his arm. He wasn't sure where he wanted to have it rest. The cuff was a little too wide to go around his wrist comfortably, but he really liked the idea of wearing it low enough it was easy to see. He wasn't blind to the fierce look of pride on Draco's face when he reluctantly pushed it upwards—apparently the Veela liked the fact he wanted to show it off. He settled it around his forearm and flexed his hand, making sure it wasn't too tight.

The cuff warmed again and a pleasant thrum went up his arm as it adjusted. He flexed his hand again and nodded, pleased it fit perfectly. He didn't know what sort of charms were on it, but he could move and bend his arm without any hindrance. He gently stroked the band, running his finger along a few of the ornate carvings. "Do these mean anything?"

"It's in Veela. Basically, it's the bonding vows and the charms needed to fit and size it."

Harry nodded, unsurprised to learn Veela had their own language. It looked French, almost. "Is this a... generic cuff?" He looked up at Draco, trying not to snicker at the scandalized expression on his face.

"No, Harry," Draco said archly. "I would not get you anything deemed 'generic'." He gently wrapped his hand under the cuff and pulled Harry close. He traced the pad of his thumb down the middle of Harry's arm until he hit the thrumming pulse-point in his wrist. "It was made in a bit of a rush, but I was very specific in how I wanted it," he murmured.

Harry nodded blankly, mostly focused on the feeling of Draco's warm hand on his arm and wrist. He should have known better but he was still guilty of asking stupid questions before his brain could kick in. He really did like the plain, but beautiful, cuff but it he hadn't expected something so understated from Draco. He almost expected something covered with precious stones and the like. It was only after he blurted out the question did he realize Draco had gone with something to Harry's tastes.

"So, what does this say? Exactly," he prodded when Draco's eyes flicked up to meet his. He was a little surprised to see the blonde hesitate and look a little nervous.

"My eternal love," Draco muttered, fidgeting slightly. He blinked when he was suddenly being kissed, his face gently cradled in warm hands. Oh. Well. That was an unexpected but completely acceptable reaction. Maybe he'll let his Hufflepuff side out more often if Harry responded like this...

Harry pulled away when the temptation to deepen the kiss was almost too hard to refuse and he gave Draco a smile. Before he could embarrass himself, though, Draco's mum cleared her throat and reminded them both they were not alone. Oh Merlin... He groaned softly and buried his face in Draco's chest. He'd been _this close_ to making out with Draco in front of his mum, Teddy and Hermione.

"Darling, if you're ready," Narcissa said, smothering a smile as she waited for both pink-cheeked men to nod and collect themselves. She patted her son's cheek when he walked over. "I'm so happy for you, darling," she whispered and kissed his other cheek. She turned and gave Harry a nod. "Thank you."

Harry was stunned speechless. He didn't know what to say but eventually ended up mumbling a 'You're welcome' after gaping like a goldfish for a few moments. He knew why he was being thanked, but he was surprised to hear it. And even more surprised to realize it wasn't needed; he never would have let Draco suffer...

He stumbled a little, barely catching Teddy as the little boy glomped onto him. "Careful there," he murmured, looking down and trying to smooth Teddy's wild hair down.

"Sorry!" Teddy bounced and let go of Harry-daddy only long enough to give Mr. Draco a similar embrace. "Does this mean you're gonna get married and stay with us?" he gushed, staring up at Mr. Draco with wide, sparkly eyes. He blinked and looked between Harry-daddy and Mr. Draco when they both got pink faces and made weird gaspy-choky noises. He patted Mr. Draco's belly, the furthest he could reach, and rubbed gently. "You 'K?"

Draco nodded, getting his bearings again. Merlin... He should be used to Teddy's enthusiasm and awkward questions by now. He looked at Harry and wasn't at all disheartened to see the wizard was smiling at Teddy, having recovered from his shock as well. He shuffled closer to Harry, still a bit encumbered by Teddy's arms, and leaned in close. "Well, Potter? Whattya say?"

As far as proposals went, it was probably the worst ever. But he was curious. And he wasn't asking officially. _That_ would be an embarrassingly large do, regardless of Harry's embarrassment.

Harry pulled back just enough to look at Draco properly. All kidding and light tones aside, he saw very real anticipation in Draco's expression. Did he think anything else would happen? "Of course," he said and rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm some sort of tart that wouldn't insist on a ring and a proper mate?" he asked cheekily.

"Of course not," Draco answered quickly. He grinned, thoroughly pleased by Harry's answer. No, he hadn't expected Harry to want anything less, but he wasn't going to assume he'd insist on marriage and the whole works. Mating bonds did vary, especially these days when 'old fashioned' methods and ways were over-looked more often. It wasn't exactly common, but mates have been known to even live separate lives. He didn't think he'd be able to handle an arrangement like that—even if Harry insisted... He'd adapt, surely, but it was less than ideal.

On impulse he paused just before they left the kitchen and waited until Harry turned to look at him, his mouth slightly parted to ask a question. He smirked and yanked the wizard closer by this shirt, folding his hand into the soft fabric of Harry's t-shirt. He kept the kisses chaste, but he peppered them all over Harry's face; his cheeks and lips got the main focus, though. He slowly uncurled his hand from Harry's shirt and smoothed the fabric out, lingering a little as he dragged his hand over the smooth muscles underneath.

They grinned dopily at each other and made their way out of the kitchen and into the small party Narcissa planned. As tempting as it was to hide in the kitchen, making out like teenagers, neither one of them wanted to give Narcissa (or Hermione) a reason to come looking for them. Both witches had a habit of ear pulling...

.|.

Draco smothered the urge to smirk and went willingly, easily, when a hand latched into his collar and pulled. He let himself be moved until he was met with a firm warmth pressing against along his front. He hummed at the contact and continued in his passive role, for now, when his shirt was yanked on again, urging him downwards.

He smiled as he looked into steadily darkening green eyes. His amusement fled when Harry's tongue swept across his bottom hip. He was drawn to the sight, his eyes moving to watch the progress. Harry, the utter tease, was taking his time with the task; his tongue easing over the plump lip in a slow, thorough, roll and making them glisten. _Merlin_.

He did not wait for an invitation, he didn't bother pretending to let Harry think he was controlling the situation. He dipped his head down and pressed his hips forward until he was pressed tightly against Harry and they were kissing. As expected, there were no protests; Harry made his own humming sound as he tilted his head and just let Draco do whatever he wanted.

He really couldn't help the growl that rumbled out if him; Harry's submission was so easy and delicious he couldn't _not_ celebrate it. He slid his fingers through Harry's hair, thrilling in the silky texture, and gently used the grip to shift his head, deepening the kiss. Harry moved and shifted without hesitation or complaint and practically melted in his arms, molding against his body. He hummed in pleasure and slid his hands down Harry's front, sliding his hands around narrow hips until he was cupping firm cheeks.

Harry pulled back from the kiss with a gasp even as he arched into Draco's hands. He offered no complaint or resistance when Draco untucked his shirt and long, agile fingers pressed against his lower back and pushed. He fit shifted when he felt Draco's thigh easing between his own.

Draco grunted softly when Harry rolled his hips and he was immediately aware of the wizards' answering arousal. "Harry," he breathed and gently but firmly gripped Harry's head in his hands and licked into his mouth again. He moaned softly when Harry writhed against him, still pliant and submissive but clearly aroused and willing. Hands dipped into the front of his pants and his breath left his lungs in a softly moaned _woosh_.

He briefly considered removing Harry's hands—Until the wizard's hands wormed lower and wrapped around him, the grip a little too loose to be embarrassingly arousing. "Harry," he grunted.

Harry chuckled softly and leaned in again, nipping at Draco's neck and jaw. He pulled a hand out of Draco's pants and slid up the blonde's chest until he had it hooked around the back of his neck. He pulled, bringing Draco close enough to kiss him again. He wriggled against Draco's front, voicing a surprised little moan when Draco had his pants opened and spread wide in seconds and bare skin touched. The warm metal of Harry's bonding cuff almost felt hot as it grazed his hip and he moaned softly at the feel.

Draco awoke with a start. His eyes flew open and he looked around, confused and a little lost; he didn't recognize the room he was in. He slowly looked down and nearly groaned aloud when he realized where he was. He, somehow—at some point—managed to make his way into Harry's room. And into Harry's bed. He'd curse the way the newly accepted bond had drawn them together if it wasn't so damn awkward it had been in the middle of the night. He slowly exhaled, squashing the urge to panic. He had no idea how Harry would react... He certainly didn't think the wizard would appreciate the way he had been rutting against his unconscious body.

He slowly eased backwards, hoping Harry was a deep enough sleeper he wouldn't disturb him. He was near the edge of the bed when Harry stirred. He froze, and hoped Harry would still and go back to sleep. He grit his teeth when Harry shifted, moving closer instead. The wizard rolled enough to trap Draco's arm under his sleepy-warm chest and sprawled out over Draco's front.

Damn.

He took a few moments to revel in the warm weight of his mate atop him. He was only human. Er... Veela. Whatever. He didn't think it was _too_ wrong to take a moment to enjoy it, even if he shouldn't be there in the first place. He realized he had dipped his head and his nose was buried in the mess of Harry's hair, inhaling deeply. Oh Merlin and he even had his lips pressed against the silky strands... Unfortunately, he realized it too late and he heard a sharp intake a breath and Harry moved.

"Draco?"

Draco hissed a curse under his breath and cleared his throat. "Yes, Harry?"

"Why are you—?" Harry slowly lifted his head, blinking sleepily at the blonde laying under him. He'd had the most amazing dream (starring the gorgeous Veela currently stretched in his bed) but he'd been sure he'd been dreaming—until he felt lips at the top of his head. He hadn't dreamt that part... Though, it felt really, really nice. It had made him feel warm, content and gooey actually.

Draco slowly exhaled and stopped the absent movement of his hand, belatedly realizing he'd been caressing Harry's arm and shoulder. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I was having a very pleasant dream and when I woke up, I was here."

He'd fallen asleep in the comfortable bed in Harry's guest room, immediately accepting Harry's offer of a 'sleep-over'. He had wished Harry offered to sleep together (emphasis on the sleep), but he didn't want to bring it up first. He was thrilled just to be staying close to Harry that night, he didn't want to ruin anything by pushing.

And now, here he was—in Harry's bed, snuggling and writhing against the wizard in his sleep. Honestly, he wouldn't blame Harry if he planted a foot on his arse and pushed... It was an invasion, even if it was pleasant on his end. He closed his eyes and hoped Harry wouldn't push him away. The close contact felt incredible, warming him completely, and he was almost to the point of making happy little crooning sounds. Which would be a bit embarrassing all on its own, but even more so when he wound up on his arse on Harry's carpet.

"Oh." Harry shrugged and settled back down against Draco with a yawn. They were only snuggling (and wasn't that nice to discover—Draco was a snuggler!) and it felt really nice. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been snuggled. "Is this OK?" he asked after a few quiet moments, his voice a bit muffled by Draco's chest. He rubbed his cheek against the soft material of Draco's sleep-shirt and wished the blonde had a habit of sleeping in less.

Draco had to clear his throat again. Harry was wiggling around, pressing close with his amazing sleepy-warm smell... "Yes," he managed. "Just—" He shifted a bit, moving Harry's hand from around his waist. "Just keep your hands up here, alright?" He didn't want Harry's hands higher, but he really did not want to push either of their boundaries.

"Mmkay," Harry mumbled, already falling back asleep. He nuzzled his cheek against Draco's chest and sighed softly. "You can totally sleep here tomorrow night," he said with a happy sigh.

Draco merely nodded, humming his agreement since he was unable to find the any words. Which seemed fine since Harry was already back asleep, snoring softly and puffing warm breath over his upper arm. He was stunned at Harry's easy acceptance. Once he was sure Harry was deeply asleep, he shifted to a more comfortable position, careful not to jostle his wizard too much, and slowly turned his head until his face was pressed into Harry's neck.

He smiled when Harry made a contented sigh in his sleep and finally let his eyes drift closed.


End file.
